Pokemon: The Hero Evoked
by Sinistallion
Summary: A Story with Ash as MC, someone who can battle as an expert, not as a complete dolt. Ash/Cynthia Shipping as well as 2 undecided ships, refer to chapter one for more info. The story introduces darker themes with Antagonist and isn't a breeze, but isn't an overkill.
1. Note and Candidates

*Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any Intellectual Property related to Pokemon

Author's Note

This isn't my first Authorisation so far, I have written short stories and am in progress of a novel, I have also participated in young writers in my region so I'm not particularly a well-seasoned writer but nor am I a complete novice… Maybe a little to the Novice side. Well, anyways, this is my first Fanfiction… It's about Pokemon and **a lot** of inspiration has been taken from fics like " _A Legend is Born"_ by Kevin 1984. I may, in the future, write about _Shokugeki no Souma_ , _Fairy Tail_ , _BnHA_ , _LoZ_ (I'm new to that franchise) and really, any anime and games that I've recently watched or played. I've also noticed that many anime, which aren't as popular as mainstream or popular in general don't get attention, so I may do a few of those here and there. However, I'm not promising anything, schools in Hong Kong are particularly time-consuming and overall **cancerous**. I'm writing this in Christmas Holidays and who knows if I will be able to write on school days, so, hopefully, I'll marathon in these holidays and maybe write on weekends in regular school weeks. I've read a lot of fanfics and I like the idea of continuing stories so the ***ENTER SHIP NAME*** actually hook up, instead of leaving a story where there is an ending...and that's it. It is **frustrating** … Then there is recreating a story from scratch or a certain point to make it ideal. That is how my first fanfic on this website is gonna be. I may use too many ellipses in notes… and hopefully not fics…

* * *

The Story is going to be about, Ash, a 14~15-year-old, going on a journey, through regions but the story is going to change a lot. This is a harem, but I'm going for a pretty small one… is having 3 people considered small? Well, a lot of girls are gonna like Ash but I am **definitely** having Cynthia, though younger to fit Ash. I have tons of ideas for her going through my mind. I also have candidates which may fill the 2 remaining spots… As this is my **first** fic...and I'm a new user… I doubt I'll get a review or comment… so if I don't get any, I'll just pick my own favs… if I do… then I'll consider, depending on the choice, so, sorry for the wait, here is the list (Google/search on Pokemon Wikia if you don't know any), keep in mind that I'm not going to include the 3 at once but more as they progress further in the story. Cynthia would probably come first to have time picking other girls:

Note that I won't use major pokegirls (Misty, May, Dawn, etc… ), they're too popular, already too many fics with them. Don't get me wrong, I still like Poke/Advance/Pearl/Amourshipping.

 **AN 31-12-2017: There will be a one-sided harem with Ash, either having little or none romantic awareness for the girls, unlike the smaller main harem. This is still subject to change. Maybe after he completes his journey, the less visible harem would blend into the main but that would take a while to reach. I want all the main girls to get a lot of narratives supporting their character instead of being shallow, clinging to Ash as they make him a god.**

 **For Sure**

Cynthia

 **Top Candidates**

Hunter J (Personal 2nd Fav[after Cynthia]. There is **so much** to be written about with her, a personality/ideal change after some story, not to mention, I haven't yet read a fic about her as a protagonist. She would be a teenager to fit Ash and Cynthia's age… I really want to use her.)

Chymia (The Princess From the Volcanion Movie, she can be a damsel in distress or fight for herself. There would also be a much larger and different Volcanion arc with her. I've thought up a whole arc for her movie... but that would take some time for Ash to reach.)

Giselle (one of my favs, she is, in this story, Ash's childhood friend, who set out for Uni while Ash on his journey. That's what Ch.1 is about.)

Pike Queen Lucy (F Brock. She's cute, cool and can have a quite a lot being written about her. She's a capable trainer with a lot of possible Pokemon as she prefers serpent-like Pokemon. Pokes, in Gen 4 and after like Serperior are also good additions to her team)

Korina (She gets along with Ash and has a lot to be written about. She can also receive a lot of Pokemon due to her preferences, I could make her a dancing contest star or a trainer aiming to be a master of mega evolution)

Elesa (Ash was stupid when battling her...Seriously. Her design is spectacular and she has a stunning personality with quite a lot of fame, she could do contests but that's almost that there is... I could write something about her)

Clair (Her Dragon Typing is Favourable as well as her ideal personality, which is that of a rather mature person, her battling prowess, dragon typing and mature characteristics would create a distinctive and unique addition. I could make use of other characters in Pokemon)

Sophie (One of Professor Sycamore's Assistants, she can have a really nice role as a living dex, and can help Ash a lot. She may or may not be _Teenified_ , She's sweet)

Skyla (Seems like a nice add-on to the story, something like May or Dawn, like a cheerleader, there would be too little to be written about her as she doesn't have an outstanding personality or background as other candidates)

 **Other candidates and Supporting Character** (You can pick these instead of the ones above or leave a new one in the comments/reviews, asterisk(*) means someone I like a lil more than regular)

Bianca (The Girl from the Pokemon Heroes [Latios and Latias] movie, she has been used a little bit too much in other series, she is still going to be in the story but is not a harem candidate anymore)

Diantha (Kalos Champ, meh...)

Georgia (Iris Mark II, with some beauty)

Lorelei (E4, is a strong role model but may conflict with other girls' dreams and personalities, she's a good support character though)

Miette (Serena's Rival, Classy)

Paris (Google her, the one with the Lopunny)

Penelope (She is would be pretty nice in a relationship with Ash… Like, as a breeder, someone who could replace Brock but also love Ash)

Rosa (I love Rosa Overall… she would be quite nice in battle and in almost everything else, a flexible character as she is a protagonist from the games)

Anabel (A Nice ship but her design as a Teen/Child is kinda like a Tomboy, like Angie, and I personally, don't like that design… The adult design is elegant. It's been used more than I would be comfortable with so I'm not going to * this one)

Suzie (That one breeder Brock looked Up to, Really nice design and can be a good support role to Ash as a partner and breeder, replacement to Brock, I'd rather prefer Penelope though)

Ursula (Her Design is good. She may be a bitch… Now that I think about it… Could it work…? I mean there aren't many " _Bitchy"_ characters… there's Misty… But she turns normal later)

That wraps up all the candidates I can think off

The story is going to have the majority of battles which Ash will win, he may lose some, like to E4 or Champions, in healthy matches or maybe something… There are going to be dark and villainous themes, it's not a children's book nor is it Fairy Tail. If you stumble upon this work, then please comment on which pokegirls you would want to see and what you would want to see… it's highly appreciated, it's also a motivator to write more :D

* * *

The First Chapter Should go up sometime on 23rd December 2017 and is being written atm. _There are references to Pokemon Showdown and should note that Pokemon would be able to learn more than 4 but not way too many_


	2. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Intellectual Property related to Pokemon**

 **So, here is my very first chapter, you should note that Pokemon can learn more than 4 moves but I won't make them learn too many moves either but there may be combo moves to have more strategy in the battles, please R &R, it's motivating and helpful to writers**

 **Ash is going to be 14, and will soon have his 15th Birthday, Cynthia is a few months older though. Still, haven't decided on the other 2 members. It could be Giselle but at the same time, it could be voted against. Ash is actually intelligent/smart a little bit of a Ladies' Man but isn't a dick to males either. The first paragraph may sound cheesy, but bear with me, please.**

Legend: **Bold** : Author's Note, Statements in a loudish voice and time skips, _Italic_ for thoughts

* * *

It was a week before the Rookie Day, the day when new rookie trainers get their first Pokemon, Ash, however, had gone to school instead of getting his first Pokemon and going on a journey. His graduation ceremony was the next day and he had to memorize the valedictorian speech. He was at his best friend, Giselle's house, seeking help.

Giselle, an attractive young lass, had been Ash's childhood friend since they were in kindergarten but unlike Ash, she hadn't dreamt of being a Pokemon Master but a professor and teacher. She had thought that most teachers in her school weren't too capable of trainers. Her role model was none other than Professor Oak, who was one of the many accomplished Pokemon Professors. Professor Oak had only taught her one subject in the past year but were those lessons helpful. As so, she wanted to go and study for a better degree and knowledge.

On the other hand, Ash, a talented individual who had a gift to befriend Pokemon, wild or not, wanted to go on a journey and meet new Pokemon, become the master of Pokemon that no one ever was. He took interest in competitive Pokemon battling as he spent hundreds of hours on _Pokemon Showdown_. His win/loss ratio was impeccable, as he only lost battles when he first started battling on "Showdown!". He had been given the role of valedictorian for his ability in understanding Pokemon and valour in battling with them.

In their gym class, the students were lent a few Pokemon and had to battle with them. At school, Ash was undefeated, to some like Gary Oak, this angered. To the others like Giselle, it made them like Ash even more. Gary had a crush on Giselle, but due to his arrogance and Ash, Giselle couldn't be more disgusted with Gary. He had tried to invite her on dates countless times, but she knew that he was just trying to get her into his harem of nincompoop girls who fell for his money. The top 3 students in their grades were Ash, Giselle, and Gary, ranked from 1st to 3rd respectively even though Giselle was better than Ash in terms of pure academics. Ash could try to rival her but could only settle for 2nd best as he spent a lot of time battling. Gary had many private tutors, yet was always defeated by the duo above him.

* * *

"Ash, you've already done 5 battles on Showdown, it's time for you to go back to memorising the speech. The graduation ceremony is **tomorrow** , don't you dare embarrass **the school** , **me** and most importantly **your honour**!" Giselle scolded Ash who had won his 5th battle when he had promised 3. She knew Ash had the tendency of getting excited and losing a bit of self-control.

Ash groaned lightly and said "Alright… Sorry, just got a little bit too excited. I do get my very own Pokemon after dreaming and preparing for years. I swear I will keep your dignity wherever I go and won't let you down. So let's get back to memorising the speech"

Giselle inched closer to Ash, mere millimeters apart, she had been fond of Ash and has had a crush on him for 6 years, when her hormones had begun to produce. The less distance she had with Ash, the more satisfied she got. "I know it's your dream and all but it's only tomorrow, then you're free to battle all you want. I'll be supporting you for those 5 days, and well… I'll have to leave for the university while you're going to be going on your journey" Giselle softened up at those last lines, which could be barely heard by Ash, she knew she had to part ways somewhere had wished it was much later. She had to face reality.

"Don't worry, I will contact you as much as possible, we both have our Pokegear numbers. I'm sure we'll meet sometime in our journeys. Our paths will definitely cross one day so keep yourself ready" Ash winked at Giselle and hugged her causing a few tears to run down Giselle's cheeks

Giselle blushed and let out a few tears, then tightened the hug and muttered something in the lowest possible voice, "I will keep myself ready for you, forever", but little did she know, Ash's ear had picked up everything. " _I will love Ash till I'm done and dead",_ Giselle said in her _thoughts_.

* * *

"... I am grateful for all the resources, teaching and support the school has offered us. I and my fellow schoolmates will be eternally thankful to the school. That is the end of my Valedictorian Speech." Ash had finished the speech but had felt a small sense of guilt. His school was fine for the norm but was average at best. Like Giselle, he had only appreciated a small part of the school, which were the professor, Professor Oak's lessons. He could see his mum sitting together with Professor Oak, clapping away after the speech, he bowed, turned and went back to the backstage.

"You were pretty good up there, you managed to bring the intonations just right, I couldn't be more impressed." Giselle approached Ash in the backstage and sent him a wink and a complimentary hug. She wanted to make as much as she could before she and Ash got separated because of their dreams.

Gary, who was close by, felt like he could go on a rampage like Tyranitar, whose baby got stolen. The perfect candidate for his personal harem, quite possibly one of the most attractive girls in the world was hugging the guy who had defeated him in battles countless times and shamed him to the dirt. However, Gary wasn't an idiot, he knew when to retreat and when to march. He could embarrass Ash but Gary had his dignity to hold and didn't want to be called a cheat. Even if he humiliated Ash, Giselle would still love Ash the way she did at that moment. Instead, she would despise Gary with all her heart. He could go to the same University as her but like Ash, he had his own dreams to become the Champion and change the league to his desire.

"So Ash, you wanna go on a date? We're not going to meet each other for a long time after these 5 days so why not spend more time now… I mean-" Giselle wanted to be with as much as possible before they both leave for their dreams

Ash interrupted, "I was thinking of the same thing, we've been together for the past decade and we're parting ways in a few days so we have to spend the time in the best way possible. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure, but does your mum still have that album of our childhood, it'd be fun to recall our moments, why do you always blush when I or your mother talk about it, you were so cute back then" If Giselle had found a perfect opportunity to tease Ash when they were alone, she would take it, she loved seeing him blush, well she loved most things about him anyway.

"W-well… I was really childish back then", Ash stuttered while saying that, as he was blushing hard.

Gary had left the room a while ago, anymore eavesdropping would've been rubbing pepper into his already, salty wound, who would've like to see their crush flirting with their rival.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Ash found himself outside Giselle's room, waiting for her changing and doing her make-up, he wasn't dense and knew that Giselle was one of the prettiest girls in the world. He had held affection towards her but, alas, they had to split apart due to their dreams. He promised himself that he would make Giselle as happy as possible for the next 4 days.

Giselle was ecstatic when she saw the blush on Ash's face as she came out of her room. She dressed up in her best casual clothes, which were slightly revealing but showed immense beauty. "So Ash… I know I'm beautiful and all but how long are you going to stare? Nevermind, keep staring as much as you want." Giselle mentioned in a tone with little hints of seduction.

"Well sorry… so, let's go! Do you want to go shopping? My mom gave me quite a lot of pocket money for becoming Valedictorian and all… We both don't really have a habit of spending much money and she has a lot saved up from her job. I will make both of you proud, just wait and see." Ash grinned and stated, with confidence.

"You better make us proud. We can take a bus to Celadon, then eat lunch, and after that, we could go shopping" Giselle read her plan from the PokeNav. Ash had known Giselle to plan before heading into battle, she could improvise but didn't prefer to.

"I didn't expect any less from you. So let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

" _Here we are, Celadon City, I would come to this on my journey so I probably should get familiar with here_ " Ash, stretched as he got out of the bus after a 3 hour journey, "The famous international restaurant of Celadon is a good place for lunch, do you wanna go there? They have Malasadas, Sables from Shalour City, Casteliacones from Castelia City, Gateaux from Sinnoh and many dishes from around the globe" Ash had read the guide pamphlet he received from guy distributing in front of the bus stand.

"Nice, it'd be a good change from Kantonian Cuisine, so what are we waiting for, let's go!" Giselle dragged Ash by the Arm to the eatery.

Ash and Giselle were chatting away while eating until they heard 2 men close to them having a suspicious talk, "You think we should eavesdrop on them? It may be rude for now-" Ash reconfirmed with Giselle but her answer remained the same

"If it's something that suspicious and dangerous then we should at least know what, possibly **you,** could be facing in the future."

"So partner, how's the research in your division going, is the new Pokemon coming fine, you should have some insight, mean, ya'know, you are one em **scientists**." The rough and burly man dominatingly said at the other guy with glasses who didn't look the bit intimidated

"Quiet down, you want us to die? If anyone heard us, the organisation could have the Police, Rangers and the Elite 4 on their tail, we would be killed by the admins before we know it, they would hunt down all witnesses and torture our families, not that we care about those dicks. About your question, we are developing that new Pokemon, all too fine. It will take time though. Chief Faba told us that it would be difficult to control, that thing was modified of Experiment 03: Mewtwo, which destroyed the whole lab. This one could take on the world. Its power may even go beyond God. It's so powerful, I doubt anyone could catch it and keep it."

"Something beyond God, ya'think we would live, how'd they get so much money anyway? If aye had it, I'd just buy an island and live with 20 girls on me."

"Figures for a shallow person like you. Apparently Boss decided to cooperate with other bosses with organisations like ours, hell even more powerful, some of them are even more blood-thirsty than us."

"It's time we go, if we're late, the fugin admin is gonna kill us."

* * *

 **At The Celadon Department Store**

"Those people were talking about some dark things… A Pokemon better than God… What should we do, we can't tell anyone, especially adults, they'll probably think it's all teenage delusions." Ash mumbled in a voice only Giselle could hear while walking

"I can research on them while at Uni so it's your duty to gain the power to tell. Don't let me down, I believe in you." Giselle winked at Ash

"Such expectations… geez, well, why don't we forget about it for now and cherish our memories."

The Duo had looked at many stores, Giselle bought clothes for Ash and herself, they went into many shops ranging from Pokemon goods for journeys, camping gear, tools needed in University, accessories, and items related to general living as they both would have to live outside their homes. After a few hours of shopping, they decided to end their spree at a shop

"We should definitely have a memento of each other, to, you know… keep memory…" Giselle murmured shyly and showed ash 2 ribbons, to go on their Pokegears.

"Pokegear keychains… it'll no doubt remind me of you whenever I look at it… thank you for everything, Giselle"

Giselle blushed, she like hearing him say her name "Nn, W-we probably should head back… it's getting dark."

"Let's go…" Ash muttered with a hint of melancholy

* * *

 **So That's it for Chapter 1/Prologue, how'd you think. Giselle isn't confirmed yet but is a candidate... Please review, it motivates me to do more :D. Next Chapter should go out tonight or tomorrow morning… hopefully. It will have Giselle leaving, and Ash getting his first Pokemon, as well as Ash reaching Viridian. Is this the ideal length of a chapter or should it be longer, with slower updates, I am planning for it to be a little longer, maybe 5000 words per chapter? The 3rd Chapter will go up on either at night 23/12/2017 or 24/12/2017...hopefully. If there is anything you would like to have been changed or would want to see like different Pokemon, then, please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Intellectual Property claimed by Pokemon, this is a mere work of a fan**

 **I had finally finished reading all the currently translated volumes of "** _ **Death March**_ " **. It gets much better in Volume 10-12, the volumes after those are also really nice, it's up on. Death March is also getting an Anime Adaptation this Winter. I could read a little Japanese but I struggle with Kanji. Well, anyway, here is the second chapter, the chapter where Ash begins his journey. Misty and Brock will be in this story but won't travel with him. A lot of the reviews say Skyla, but then again, there aren't many reviews, to begin with… Still, haven't decided which other 2 girls but I want them to have a distinctive personality and unique backstory… Ash would also have slightly more mature personality... Enough of the blabbering, it's time for the chapter… well almost…**

 **I realised that I hadn't put all the** " _ **Horizontal Lines"**_ **in the last chapter (I did so right before writing this chapter), a feature not in the free software: "GOOGLE DOCs" so I apologise. This chapter will hopefully be much longer than the last.**

Legend: **Bold** is for Pokemon Moves, Loud Voice, emphasised statements and headings, _Italic_ is for thought, quotations and for a fully narrated paragraph. Underline is for Pokemon Speech, yup you heard me

* * *

 **The Evening Before The Rookie Day**

"We'll meet again Ash, but it will take time so you better call me weekly… or at least every fortnight, promise me that you'll become the very best that no one ever was, the absolute master of Pokemon… if you don't do both… I will absolutely chase you down, dislocate a bone or two… and rebuke you until you finally understand… " Giselle was trying to sound cheerful but she couldn't hide her sorrow. She had loved Ash and had been with him for 11 years.

"I promise I will achieve my dreams and fulfil your expectations, ya know me, **I won't fail to disappoint, ever**!" Ash struck and pose and cheered Giselle, reassuring her trying to give her a warm farewell.

The girl swiftly embraced the boy, let out a wail. The boy caressed her hair, desperately trying to calm her down. After 10 minutes which felt as if a decade had passed by, the girl boarded the cruise waving at the boy as the boy waved back, letting out a tear, looked away from the pier to the ground… Then immediately turned back when he heard the 3 words from fantasies he read, stood there in bewilderment, watching the maiden sail away on the boat to the sunset. Then smiled in determination to the stars above.

"Hah… This pain in me won't go away for a while… I guess I'll do some Showdown battles…" Ash stuttered while stumbling back to his house, trying to subside the agony he felt in his mind. He felt as if he had bid farewell to a part of his heart.

* * *

" _More weak opponents without a challenge… I have to let go of this suffering, if I don't I won't be able to move on and achieve what I have to…_ _ **become the hero, that no-one ever was… A Master of Pokemon? I have to surpass that, go further, to the very peak of this World**_ …" Ash, who was in a trance reconciled with himself- " **WHAT AM I DOING?!"** Ash snapped out, noticed that he was actually losing, to a player called Synthya(An Alias); Ash concentrated as hard, something fresh that he hadn't done in a few years, which he was doing when fighting the tournament champion from a few years back; that champion was the greatest challenge he had faced, when he lost at 0-3 in a 6 vs 6 battle; his greatest loss.

Against _Synthya,_ he was at a 2-5 disadvantage as he saw his Ferrothorn faint to the hands of a Fiery Dance from a Volcarona which had +4 SpAtk, +2 SpDef, +2 Speed. He was in a tricky situation but he still had a specially defensive Tyranitar. His best subject at school was Maths. He had calculated that a Giga Drain would've done only 75% while Bug Buzz had 37.5% chance to kill his Tyranitar. He had to risk it, his last Pokemon was a Mega-Lopunny with a power-up punch set. If he took down that Volcarona, he would easily take down the opponent's Bisharp with a power-up punch. The only threat would be Alakazam, which if was Mega evolved, would outspeed and one-shot his Lopunny. His Lopunny was also Adamant, instead of Jolly. Luckily, for Ash, the Volcarona did not have Bug Buzz so Tyranitar survived at 28% and finished the Volcarona which had tried to dodge, but to no avail, with a grand Rock Slide. Ash had also knocked out _Synthya's_ Ferrothorn even though Ferrothorn was the best play against a defensive or support Tyranitar; it was very rare for a defensive set to carry Fire Punch. However, Tyranitar was on the verge of fainting due to damage received by Ferrothorn's ability and held item, rocky helmet, which both, dealt damage to a Pokemon if they made contact with the Pokemon having them. Ash was desperate but he knew not to panic. If this was a regular battle, he would've definitely switched out Tyranitar, he hated to see people and Pokemon in pain. However, as it was a desperate situation and was only a simulation, he decided to have the safe switch into Lopunny as a Weavile knocked out the Tyranitar. Lopunny used a _Fake Out_ on the Weavile to break a potential Focus Sash, Weavile used Ice Shard to do some final chip damage as Lopunny one-shot the Weavile with a Power-Up-Punch, raising its attack. Lopunny proceeded to 2-Shot a Chansey with Power-Up-Punches but Chansey's Seismic Toss had left Lopunny at low health.

Lopunny, at +3 Atk, had 12.5% to demolish Toxapex… The reality wasn't as forgiving; Toxapex had barely lived at **2%** from a Return, then used Scald to finish Lopunny off. " _A loss huh? This hasn't happened in forever… Well, it made me snap out…_ _ **I will absolutely reach the top of the world**_ _, just you wait_ " Ash saved a replay of that battle, he always saved the replay of a battle which he made a mistake in, so he never would repeat the mistake again.

As he was saving the replay, he received a message from _Synthya_ , "Wow, you were amazing at the end there, I almost lost there… Though it felt you did a lot of somewhat random moves at the beginning, such as not using Earthquake on my Alolan-Marowak, you could've won that, well, a 15-year-old trainer like me still has a lot to learn." " _Whoever Synthya was, was possibly only a year older than me or was lying… I would like the latter but if it was the truth, he knew he had a lot of room for improvement. From experiences, I know that, unlike mere simulations, Pokemon battles required more improvisations as Pokemon would be capable of moving, evading and powering themselves further from many factors such as_ _ **friendship and the bond between Trainer and Pokemon**_ _, Pokemon could also_ _ **learn more than 4 moves**_ _."_

That night, Ash couldn't sleep as he constantly thought about Giselle, Synthya, his loss, journey, and dream. He eventually passed out at 4 a.m., completely forgetting that the next day was Rookie's Day and his Birthday. He wanted Bulbasaur as it offered a lot of versatility. Venusaur could deal decent damage, survive a lot of hits and stall with status and recovery moves. Mega-Charizard sounded fine too but he didn't know if he would get a Mega Keystone. Professor Oak taught Ash that there weren't many as they came from a meteorite and the few that fell scattered all across the world buried in land or drowned in the seas.

* * *

" **ASH KETCHUM, WAKE UP! How could you oversleep on such an important day!"** Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother stormed into Ash's room when she got a call from Professor Oak which said that Ash hadn't arrived at his lab. She had thought that, with Ash's enthusiasm, he had gone to the lab hours before she would wake up.

"What time is i- **HOLY ARCEUS IT'S 8:50** , sorry mom, I need to get to Professor Oak, **sorry** " Ash put on a skin-tight black T-shirt with a cool-blue-lightning pattern, accompanied with a navy blue hoodie with a zipper. He had also worn tight dark blue trousers, which looked unathletic but were made to be excellent for jumping and running. Finally, he had Goodlands **(Woodland's ripoff, still better than MgRonalds)** shoes, these pair, unlike most other Goodlands shoes, were small and lighter. Their soles made hiking much easier than regular or sports shoes; their weight and size made it easier to run than large and heavy shoes meant for trekking.

Ash ran out of his house, sprinting to the lab at full speed. He opened the door of the lab briskly and found Professor Oak waiting in front of him as he panted.

"You want your Pokemon right? Then come, follow me, I've been waiting for quite a while, for you, Ash." Professor stated in a monotonous and stern tone. Professor Oak guided Ash without looking back. " _I have to tell Ash that all 3 Pokemon have been taken by all the trainers that had come today, I never expected so many trainers at once… I rejected many trainers today, the ran out in the first hour of my lab opening! Ash is a different story… I can't but help feel pity for him, one of his only and best friends had left Pallet Town for an unimaginable time, he probably couldn't sleep in peace… He was also a boy who grew up without a father and his love… His father was the greatest legend known to all those who had known him but alas, his expiration date came sooner than we all liked. Ash could be the one to save us all. With many of the criminal organisations and cults uniting… My contacts had gotten slaughtered before they had a chance to speak more… Ash, you're the final hope. I have to give that Pokemon to him… the prized child of my late best friend's first Pokemon."_

After they had reached the second floor, Ash saw that the lab was as messy as ever after Daisy left for Pokemon Contests in the Hoenn Region, the lab got messier and messier. Ash visited the lab to make use of the various facilities the professor offered him. "I would really like a Bulbasaur, it may not be cool but it's certainly versatile-"

Professor Oak interrupted Ash with a statement which completely broke him, "Very good choice Ash… but I'm really sorry, there were a lot more trainers who had come here, I had to reject a lot of them as I had run out of Pokemon…" Professor Oak spoke in an undertone

Ash had a look as if he had just seen someone dear to him get executed in front of his eyes, with eyes widened from shock, he stammered, barely managing to say a word, "D-du-does-"

"Relax, you weren't meant to get any of the 3 starter Pokemon. I had always planned to give a special Pokemon, only you would be able to control it, a Pokemon meant just for you. It is in this very Pokeball I hold in my hand." Professor Oak held a Pokeball, that had never been seen anywhere, a mysterious dark ball.

Ash was relieved but also astonished, by what Professor Oak said and what the ball looked like. It was a ball with a traditional white bottom, but the top was jet black with 2 yellow lightning bolts emerging on the sides, somewhat like a Master Ball. There was also a seal, at the front, a blue lightning bolt. It was a ball which he had never seen, read or had been taught.

"It's a special ball, a modified version of the Master Ball… Handmade by Kurt, the legendary Pokeball smith. This Pokemon couldn't be contained in any other Pokeball as it fried, electrocuted and broke every Pokeball that came its way, even the Master Ball." Professor Oak held the Pokeball with pride as he told the youngster about the ball and the Pokemon within. "This Pokemon may be difficult to control but when you gain its trust, it will be a formidable companion."

"C-can I have the Pokeball now?" Ash asked, with his eyes gleaming, his dream was about to get started, after all the preparation he had done. He held the Pokeball and clicked on the button, revealing a red light, then transformed into a Pikachu. The Pikachu he had seen was nothing like the Pikachus he had seen at School or in the forests. He had even seen a Pichu with a spiky ear but that was nothing compared to this. It was a Pikachu, yellow but had blue, glowing marks. It radiated of Blue and yellow lightning. Ash tried to touch it but got a small shock before his hand could've gotten close to the Pikachu.

"I probably should've mentioned this earlier but this Pikachu won't let anyone he doesn't trust, anywhere near him… And right now, in this world, there is no one person or Pokemon alive that it trusts. It was the offspring of a legendary trainer's Pikachu, as so, it's on a whole different level compared to the strongest of Pikachus and Raichus, no one knows its limits and boundaries. Oh and it hates going into its Pokeball so you will have to drag it until it trusts you"

The young boy looked as if he was staring into space, trying to register everything he had just heard… It was strong, no doubt but he would have to drag it with a leash…? Wouldn't it hurt the Pokemon and make it trust him less? "Do I have to use a leash? Wouldn't it hurt the Pikachu? And how can you trust such a rare Pokemon to… me… a regular trainer who's getting his first trainer? Wouldn't it be better to give to an expert on bonding or training so-"

The Professor broke in on Ash, in a melancholic tone, "Only if that was possible Ash, this Pikachu could only trust 3 people in the world… for reasons which you are too young to know… When you grow up, I will tell you everything, what happened to _him,_ my journey and the calamity which befell us years ago, so please do me a favour and keep it." He sounded dark and grievous, full of regret…

"Alright, I'll make sure I get the trust of this Pikachu but I need to head home now… I left all my items and backpack there, not to mention the leash-" Ash turned around and heard a loud volume

" **HIYA You ran off without your breakfast and bag, how do you expect to survive on your journey,** here I brought your stuff, your pokegear ran out of battery so your alarms didn't ring, here I charged it… Is that a…" Delia sighed at his son's forgetfulness, then gasped at the Pikachu she had just noticed

"Thanks a lot of Mom but do you happen to have a leash-" Intervened, yet again

"Actually, Ash, I do have a leash, specifically made for it, so you'd be prepared to tame this beast, I meant it as a metaphor, "Oh and I also one more task for, consider a job more than a task, this too is significant and you will get paid for doing this."

"A job… huh… but don't I get money for winning battles and for placing highly in the league? Well, I'd like to hear what the job is."

"This slate you see is called a Pokedex, it records the Pokemon and its habitat for ones you see and writes many further details if you catch the Pokemon, it was always my dream to complete this but my old bones can't snag anymore mons. Here's the deal, for every 20 Pokemon you catch, you'll get paid 7,500 Pokedollars. And for every 100 Pokemon you catch, the pay would be raised by 10,000. It would only reimburse the cost for Pokeballs at first but it will get better. You will be able to do this on your journey. Here have 5 Pokeballs to get started on your journey. So do you accept or not?"

"It seems fine to do on my journey… but if Pikachu doesn't help me, then I won't be able to get any Pokemon…"

"I know you'll do fine, honey, be the greatest there ever was. Make me, no, the whole town proud, that everything you had ever done stemmed from this town." Delia hugged Ash and slapped him on his back, pushing him outside with his Pokedex

" _How will I explain to him what had happened, to someone with such a pure heart… when the time comes, I will fulfil my promise to you, my best friend… And pass on"_ Oak stood on his balcony, towards the ocean, stared into the horizon beyond with his hands in the pockets of his lab coat

* * *

 **On the road to Viridian City**

"Pikachu… What do you want me to do… to gain your trust?" Ash sighed, again no result… He had asked Pikachu quite a few times but to no avail. Pikachu had only been looking at the pale blue sky while getting dragged on a leash, "I'm not going to keep that leash on anymore, I really hate seeing any Pokemon with such a tool so don't run away-" Ash flung over the lasso- like leash, he still couldn't go near Pikachu but then, Pikachu began to run, Ash ran, following him, his body training did do a work on his stamina. He then saw Pikachu's back and in front of him was a huge Fearow, with a yellow aura surrounding it… Was it one of the so-called totem Pokemon? It was Enormous. Ash knew Pikachu was strong but had also known that it had no battle experience, whatsoever.

The Fearow did a somersault and performed an attack, the trainer knew it was an Aerial Ace but Pikachu hadn't, Pikachu tried to dodge the move but failed miserably as Aerial Ace never missed. Even though it wasn't very effective against electric types and had a low base power, the Fearow had attack boosts from the Totem Aura.

Pikachu got knocked back, and to it and its trainer's dread, it fell off a cliff. Ash wasted no moment as he too jumped off the cliff. He had learned that it was possible to survive such a fall if there were trees or if there was a swamp at the bottom. To his luck, there was a forest. He would still break a lot of his bones but that meant nothing if he saved his Pikachu.

He grabbed the Pokemon, holding it for dear life, he didn't notice it at that moment but he didn't get shocked by the Pikachu, the last thing he remembered was breaking a few branches and feeling immense pain right before he passed out… was this the end? What about the promise he made to Giselle, the professor, and his mom. But more importantly, was Pikachu safe?

" _So, is this heaven? Am I really dying now… What about being the very best-"_ Ash woke up from a tug, from a bluish yellow rodent. He opened his eyes to see the sky on him and the world below him. " _What am I sitting on? A goldish red fur? No, they were feathers, bright and colourful, just like a rainbow. I saw Pikachu looking forlorn but gave me a cute smile as soon as I sat up… I feel no pain, my back, my limbs, they're all fine… no wounds or scars whatsoever although I feel really tired… probably ran out of energy recovering… Is that Pallet Town? And isn't that Viridian? Wait… the Totem Fearow is beside me and Pikachu… Where am I-"_

"So, you're finally awake? It's only been 9 hours and you've recovered, as expected of the Hero. I am Ho-oh the rainbow Pokemon, the one responsible for rejuvenation and resurrection." Ho-oh turned back, with an apparent smile, shrieked but Ash could understand

"So you- you're Ho-oh… Wait, how can I understand you, what happened to my injuries, why am I here-"

"Relax, I'll answer your questions one at a time, depending on the question. The reason why you can understand me is that, you have the gift of the hero, so as you are now, you are a hero. This gift had awoken when you sacrificed your life for your Pokemon. That finicky Pikachu, the one that controls all electricity, cried and struck a brilliant lightning… One of my homes is nearby, as soon as I saw the lightning, I thought it was the Pikachu that I battled all the years back but it turned out to be its son. I immediately used my powers to rejuvenate you, healing you, it would've taken normal people years to be healed with those injuries with all my remaining embers that I have left… I went and repaired your clothes while at it"

"Wait… What do you mean the remaining embers… aren't you supposed to be the Rainbow Legendary who wields the Sacred Fire…"

"I used to… that was when the Almighty was still active… The world is about to fall into a state of peril and jeopardy, with the God Pokemon… frozen still in the crevices of space, time and galaxies… Without it, our sacred power dwindled, it is up to you, to save humans and Pokemon from devastation. **I evoke upon thou, HERO!** "

A white light surrounded Ash, then disappeared… "Your Power to release one of a dangerous or evil mind had awoken. I shall leave you near Viridian City, if you wish to speak to me again, come to Mount Tensei in the Raizen Mountain Range with this wing I give you. If you wish to catch me, fulfill your destiny and come to the top of the Brass- I mean Bell Tower. Farewell, O'Saviour"

"Pikachu, you think we can do it… you know, fulfill **our** destiny." Ash, asked, looking at Ho-oh fly towards the sunset

"Sure we can, we're partners now, sorry for the shocks earlier… do expect more shocks, I have a tendency to be sadistic." Ash, turned back to Pikachu, surprised to see that he actually understood him, then calmed down, Ash then saw a Spearow coming towards him

"My Master said for me to pick paths so I decided to come to you… so are you going to take a Spearow like me… I may be small and weak but-"

"If you want to come with me, then come aboard… here's a Pokeball… unless you too don't like to be in a Pokeball…" Spearow swiftly put its forehead on the button of the Pokeball with joy, it was holding an item, a razor claw. The razor claw boosted its critical hit ratio, which added on to Spearow's ability: Sniper.

Pikachu climbed Ash's Hoodie and on to his shoulder then spoke up something that Ash forgot, "You can check our moves and abilities using that Pokedex you have… even I remembered what that old geezer told **you.**

Ash petted Pikachu, "You shouldn't call such a great man, an old geezer and lemme get the dex… so Pikachu, Ability: UNKNOWN, Moves: Thunderbolt, Thunder, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Spark, Nuzzle, Discharge and UNKNOWN. Item: N/A… I guess UNKNOWN is for something new huh? So we should name it… Spearow, Ability: Sniper, Moves: Aerial Ace, Peck, Drill Peck, Focus Energy, Growl, Drill Run, and Tailwind. Item: Razor Claw. Pikachu, I think you may need to learn more moves… You won't be able to do anything against ground and rock types. Spearow, your move set is great, I can already think of a critical hit set… Well, we need to catch a lot of Pokemon for the professor and fill this slate **once and for all!** In order to be the very best…"

* * *

 **Outside Viridian City Pokemon Center**

"We finally made it… I feel like I could take the bed… Officer Jenny was talking about some thieves so we should probably be more careful with the Pokeballs… the Rattata, Pidgey, Patrat, and Zigzagoon that we caught with the remaining 4 Pokeballs are probably not experienced enough to battle for themselves… I trust you, Pikachu, to keep an eye on them…"

"Sure Pal, I'll keep em' safe no matter, what trouble befalls us… probably shouldn't set a flag…"

Ash nodded and walked into the Pokemon Center, people who were sitting stared at the Pikachu, one that they had never seen before. "Nurse Joy, Can you heal my Pikachu and my other 5 Pokemon, as well as book a single room for the night… It would be much appreciated."

"Sure Ash, you finally decided to get your first Pokemon… Most of the youth start at 10, but look… those 5 years did prepare you, you even have Pikachu that we had never seen before. Your room is on the 3rd floor, the first room to the right, there aren't many rooms on the 3rd floor anyway. Let me have your Pokemon."

Ash opened his Pokegear and sent a text to Giselle which stated that he had received his first Pokemon and had arrived at Viridian City, he had also said that he would talk with her sometime tonight… hopefully. As he was typing, a girl, with luscious flowing blonde hair, a black jacket with fluffy white trims worn together with a black pleated mini-skirt which wasn't too short nor too long and had white strips near the edge of the skirt. Her face was of unparalleled beauty. Her beauty was on par with Giselle, which he thought was the most beguiling female to exist.

"That's one unique Pikachu that you have… did you catch it? Anyone with eyes can tell it's really strong… Did you train it rigorously? Who are you? The girl started talking in a cold tone, and her eyes got smaller as if she was glaring, he had seen a lot of Giselle's glare so he wasn't intimidated… why do pretty girls always glare so much?

"Well, I'm Jay Flayre fro-" Ash tried to hide his identity, it wasn't intelligent to reveal personal information to suspicious individuals who had glared at you when you had just met, but the girl saw through the Disguise easily

"I'd understand you playing dumb but you don't need to. Oh, where are my manners, I'm-" the girl realised that it was rude not to introduce herself to the person she asked for them to introduce themselves. She was cut off by an explosion that happened nearby

Ash ran outside the Pokemon Center and found a black helicopter with a large, red " _ **R**_ ". There was a male with blue hair who looked like a rich playboy, a female with magenta hair which was styled by a nitwit or a **chump**. They were dressed in a white uniform with their large, red " _ **R**_ " on the centre of their tops. There was also a Meowth who stood proudly.

What enraged Ash was the fact that there was his Pikachu, in a net. As the helicopter ascended, he also saw a huge bag, filled with Pokeballs, of trainers. His Pikachu could easily break the net but the Pokeballs which would drop to the ground could also break as well as getting electrocuted, which could lead to a massive problem. He then saw Pikachu, smiling and holding a Pokeball, Pikachu tossed the Pokeball towards Ash, and Ash caught. It was his Spearow's ball. Pikachu managed to get Spearow's ball in amidst the confusion. Ash knew what Pikachu was saying. It wanted Ash to save all the Pokemon, but couldn't do it without a Pokemon to help. Spearow could fly at fast paces while Pikachu acted as a beacon. Ash sprinted towards the helicopter, following it.

Ash didn't realize that he was being followed by another trainer, a person, whose Pokemon had been stolen when the mysterious team showed up. Ash was still too occupied in trying to save the Pokemon, he didn't look back, not even once.

"Spearow, use **Drill Peck** on the branches and webs while flying with **Aerial Ace**!" Ash was aware he was in Viridian Forest, a forest infested with bugs. If he got stuck on a web, he would have to greet a hungry Ariados or a roaming Beedrill, which was painful, to say the least. He wouldn't want to smash his face with branches either. He kept running after the light beacon Pikachu was creating, Ash used a branch to sling him off across a pit trap, which had almost got him. Then he saw a clearing, the helicopter had landed.

Ash sprinted at full speed, towards the helicopter. However, in his excitement, he didn't see the ledge below. It was possible to sprain or twist his leg while sliding but sliding down would mean that he wouldn't be able to reach the helicopter in time. What would happen to him? Spearow wasn't powerful enough for it to lift Ash up… he thought he would be falling, yet he wasn't.

Something had caught Ash. It couldn't have been Spearow, that Pokemon was further ahead… It was the girl. The belle had caught him, she tried to pull the male up, while the male tried to climb up. With a push, the boy had jumped back to the ground but had landed on the girl. It was almost the cliche scene with a male on top of a female.

"So… how long are you going to stay on top of me…" The young lady's cheeks reddened as the other teen's hard chest was pressing on her bust.

Ash blushed realising what had happened, he quickly got off the girl and gave her a smooth apology. "Since when were you behind me… geez, I didn't even notice you."

"Well, since my Pokemon got stolen, I would rescue it… you and your Pikachu do have a great bond, being able to sense what each one of you wanted and formulating a plan without speaking. You are way too reckless though, going after criminals who just stole over a hundred Pokeball on your own. I guess, I too did that. So… how are we going to take them on?"

"Hmm… can you sneak up on them and release my Pikachu and the other Pokeballs from the nets… I can distract them while you sneak up."

"I can't cut that net without something sharp… I don't fancy bringing knives wherever I go since one of my Pokemon can bite through even the hardest of steels."

" _A Pokemon that can bite through even the hardest of steels…_ Oh, my Spearow does have a razor claw on it so would it be possible to use that?

"More than enough… are you gonna be fine, trying to be the white knight in silver armour and all? Well, do your best…"

" _The Element of Surprise can be effective…_ Spearow, I want you to use Drill Peck against the Meowth with full charge and power, to knock it out instantly without being seen, you can use Aerial Ace to boost your momentum, can you do it?"

"Sure, my old Master trained me in staying near the shadows, to stay hidden, with his catchphrase, _A Quick Kill is a Quick Win_." Spearow did a somersault to give it some distance and then used Aerial to gain speed, then began spinning for a high power Drill Peck. Spearow clashed into Meowth, knocked it out instantly and flew away, using the cover of the trees.

" **Go Koffing** "

" **Go Ekans** "

The Villain duo sent out their only Pokemon, they had seen Meowth fainting and were cognizant of danger. "Koffing, use **Smokescreen** to create a visual barrier and use **Poison Gas** to surround Ekans and yourself in.

It was dangerous to attack 2 Poison-type Pokemon, especially those who could use moves such as Smokescreen to create traps. He had also heard a Poison Gas command, which would mean that Spearow could get poisoned if it stayed in the gas too long, Pikachu could use its lightning to completely repel the Gas away from itself but… " _ **Wait… what would happen to the girl if she got trapped in the poison gas"**_ , Ash sprinted and found a fair-coloured hand, and pulled her outside, she had held her nose and hadn't breathed in the gas. Ash knew what to do but it could also get him a slap… He had to do it, he gave the ' _unconscious_ ' girl a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Cynthia was still barely awake, she was running out of the air to breathe but had already taken her Pokeballs. She was running out of energy and fell… when she felt a hand tug her into safety… and felt a soft sensation on her lips… When it was gone, she could breathe again but her eyes were still stinging.

"Spearow, with all your might, use **Tailwind** and follow it up with flaps from your wings to make the smoke go away!" The smoke started to clear but the Pokemon and their trainers inside it were ready for battle.

"Koffing use **Tackle** on the Spearow!", "Ekans use **Bite!"** The Ekans had leapt first at the defenceless Spearow.

"Spearow, tilt 50 degrees to the right and dodge the Bite and use the tailwind to evade the tackle!" The bird managed to dodge the bite but Koffing had also caught the tailwind and used the velocity to tackle Spearow. Spearow fell down, hurt and without ant protection

"Ekans, finish the annoying chirpy with **Poison Tail** " Ash was going to recall the Spearow before it got hit but he heard something, he was back in battle.

"Gible, save the Spearow from the Ekans by using **Bite** on the snake!" The Girl had got back up after Ash saving her. It was a double battle. "We can still do this, have my Spearow get above Koffing.

"You heard her Spearow, carry the Gible with your claws and drop it on Koffing, then use Aerial Ace towards the sky **!** " Spearow hooked Gible on its hands, began to carry it upwards, while Ekans slithered back into action. Spearow Dropped Gible 10 meters above Koffing, then went towards the sky.

"Gible, smash the Koffing open with **Dragon Tail** " the extra momentum with the drop, knocked Koffing out of Action.

" **When you reach a hundred meters in the sky come back down with the added speed to finish off Ekans with an Aerial Ace!"** Ash screamed so Spearow could hear him, this did give away his plan to the trainer with the Ekans but this move wouldn't miss and with the power, would win him and the young lady their win.

As Spearow was going down, it began to glow, it wasn't the evolution glow that Professor Oak had taught him… Then his a pop-up showed up on his Pokedex: "Spearow has learnt Sky Attack", there was also an older one which he received when Spearow flapped its wings to get rid of the gas: "Spearow has learnt Defog". Ash smirked, Sky Attack was a destructively strong move and it was going to go on an Ekans… But Sky Attack could miss, he turned to the Girl who had already shouted her order.

"Ekans use **Poison Sting** , fast you lizard!"

"Gible, clamp Ekans down so it won't be able to move with a sand tomb"

Ash realised another something fatal factor, it was going much too fast because of the Sky Attack but thanks to the female's sand tomb, Spearow could still survive without getting hurt. Using the tailwind he carried out another command, " **SPEAROW, use Drill Peck while still using Sky Attack, the moment you collide, use Drill Run to go into the Sand Tomb and slow your velocity!"**

Ash could only hope Spearow would be fine.

Spearow did exactly what its trainer told it to do, it trusted him with all its life. Ekans got obliterated as the Poison stings it shot got erased. Spearow Drilled Ran into the Sand Tomb as the Sand Tomb slowed it down. Spearow came out of the ground right next to the girl which had caught and hugged it and also the Gible.

Ash lightly groaned in tiredness, " _So much has happened today… waking up late, getting a Pikachu, encountering a totem Fearow, jumping off a cliff-_ _ **the criminals, where did they go?**_ " Ash snapped out of his muse. He then saw the 3 burglars in the helicopter, holding an Alolan Geodude, they threw the Geodude and told it to use a Galvanized Explosion. The girl, Spearow, and Gible didn't hear them in their celebration… he lunged at the 3 and held on to dear life, he didn't want to visit Ho-oh so soon… The lady was taken back by the push-kind-of-hug. Then they saw an immense amount of electricity come out from the fainted Geodude. The electricity was about to reach them until…

The explosion had paused, the electricity remained at a still, yet the world kept on moving. All the electricity then condensed into a ball and was released towards the helicopter. Ash remembered what Ho-oh had told him. The Pikachu, the Pikachu which controlled all electricity. The Pikachu was glowing blue and the brown stripes had become black, with a bluish hue. A new pop-up on the Pokedex said: Pikachu has learnt Electro Ball, Pikachu's Ability: UNKNOWN has been changed to Absolute Volt Control.

"So… you really like to be atop me… I mean there are police cars and bikes approaching us so I don't think we should be doing this right now…" The blonde-haired maiden's face turned complete crimson.

"Umm… really, really, sorry… you can slap me or whatever, but just don't-" Ash who was completely flushed tripped, trying to get up but landed on her again with a much lighter thud. "Sorry, I just can't move my limbs… a lot had happened earlier today, so… I don't have any energy left…" Ash barely managed to mutter a few words while Pikachu was releasing some lightning to attract the Officer Jennys.

"So can I ask what your name is…?"

"I'm… A-ash from Pallet Town…" Ash was struggling to speak, still lying above the girl

"I'm from Celestic Town in Sinnoh… My name is Cynthia."

Ash widened his eyes for a second… she was the trainer who had defeated him last night… but Ash, who was too tired, fell asleep

* * *

 **Next day, Team Rocket Headquarters**

"So come in Jessie, James, and Meowth." An ominous voice called for a trio, the trio which had appeared last night, with a Persian which had a rather malicious grin, on his lap. "So you tried to steal over a 100 trained Pokemon at a Pokemon Center and almost escaped. It was so well coordinated, you don't know how you could've failed, is that right?"

"Yes, Boss Giovani" The trio replied in unison as they thought they knew what was coming next

"And who exactly chased you down to the dirt, managed to annihilate you 3 as well as obliterate one of my helicopters I lent you for your good work. The helicopter was in complete ashes when the rescue team showed me a picture. Please tell me what kind of monster could do that."

The trio gulped, James was going to say that there were two really strong kids but that couldn't have gone well with the President. He may have even killed them at that moment. Meowth was the one who spoke up. "A Pikachu"

Giovani put his hand on his chin, "I assume it wasn't a regular Pikachu, _could it have been a Z-Move perhaps? But no Z-Ring or strong trainers should exist near Viridian City, I am the Gym Leader and the Gym has been closed ever since the Bohemian Alliance started operations, which was a few years ago…_ So can you describe the Pikachu?

"Yess… It was no regular Pikachu, it was glowing blue at first and then when we used a Galvanized Explosion to get away, the Pikachu suddenly glowed blue, light neon blue a-a-and its stroipes(Meowth's accent for stripes) b-became all black and bluey!"

Giovani grinned… then came a loud evil laughter that had continued for a minute straight… "What was the trainer of this Pikachu like? Any special features… distinctive ones and also his hair and eye colour please."

"Well… there were two trainers, one was a blonde beauty with grey eyes together with a very pretty face and the other trainer was a somewhat handsome guy. The guy had black hair, brown eyes and a pattern on top of his cheeks, below his eyes…"

"Pattern… ?"

"I-i-it was similar to a lightning bolt but horizontal, instead of vertical, they were also really small, possibly because of growth…"

Giovani smiled, in the most spiteful way possible, much worse than a mean look from a Crobat, "So, his son… first one may have gotten me… **but I will crush the second."** Giovani stood up, "You two have done me a lot of work… but,"

" _He is totally going to murder us, we failed our job and we let one of his helicopters get demolished… well, I never loved you, Jessebelle, it was always Jessie."_

"This time, you've done me such a splendid job I must commemorate you… That is, by giving you a much better, easier and paying job. All you have to do is to follow the boy you talked about. Do not associate with him, whatsoever and you will be _fired_ if you do. Your paychecks will be greatly enhanced. Just report to me every Wednesday and Saturday night. I expect regular reports and do not disappoint me… This may be a simple job but has the importance of the Bohemian Alliance. Also, do report as many Pokemon that he has. Do not steal any Pokemon, whether it is his or not. You need to stay undercover."

"Roger, Boss, we won't disappoint."

"I'll be watching and waiting, dismissed."

Domino silently clicked her tongue and hid her face with a poker face… " _Why those idiots, and who is this guy… Well, I know those idiots will fail... miserably_ "

* * *

 **And there you have it… a longer chapter with many non-canon additions as well as some canon events… or similar… Ash will get stronger and there will be a lot of character development. Next Episode, they head into Viridian Forest, Catch Pokemon, head to the new route, Catch Pokemon, etc and hopefully defeat Brock… Please review how you think of the story and how it's going. Please also leave behind which other 2 girls will be in Ash's MAIN harem of 3 girls while, yes, Ash is going to have huge "harem", which he probably is going to know anytime soon, about its existence that is… Writing Fanfics daily isn't as easy as I thought so next chapter may come out tomorrow (Christmas Day) or the day after it… No Misty for now, she will appear later while Brock will be in the next chapter. See you people in the comments… hopefully… please do comment, it's a huge motivator.**


	4. Chapter 3: One More Ability

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Intellectual Property that has been and is still claimed by Pokemon**

 **I've been watching a couple of Pokemon Episodes recently… well of course, because of this fanfic I'm writing. I remember all the main, not filler episodes from XYZ, SM and most of X &Y… I stopped watching/didn't have enough time to watch all of BW seasons… I watched until Burgh saved Sewaddle/Swadloon… already forgot the details… I've watched some clips and I realised that the personalities of BW characters are really different from what they are in the games… like Bianca… It's still somewhat similar to her case, with her clumsiness being her core… I need to watch all the episodes with the candidates like Skyla and Elesa… Here we go… this one will hopefully reach Brock's gym and will **_**hopefully**_ **go out on Christmas so please review… Please… It makes me write more… like this chapter should be longer than last… Oh… and guess who Verity's (from the movie) mother is… It just made me write more of Ash x Cynthia. Another thing, if you hadn't noticed it but Pokemon from other regions will also appear in different regions like a few Unova and other regional Pokemon in Kanto and hopefully other regions**

 _ **I decided to exchange Pokemon Speech and thoughts so Legend**_ : **Bold** is for Pokemon Moves, Loud Voice, emphasised statements and headings, _Italic_ is for Pokemon Speech, quotations and for fully narrated paragraphs (like the one last chapter). Underline is for Thoughts

* * *

 **Ash's Room, Pokemon Center (Ash POV)**

"*Yawn*, What time is it right now… Oh right… I started my journey, Pikachu, you there?"

"Yes, your Pikachu is here, right here, why would he stay anywhere away from you… You should probably be getting up, it's already 8:30, pretty late if you ask me. You used to wake way earlier in Pallet Town, you **insisted on yourself sleeping less** " huh… my Pokegear… it sounds angry… wait… don't tell me

It's Giselle… He had forgotten to call her last night, I promised that I'd called her last night, but I collapsed before I could… I need to apologise right now… "I'm really sorry Giselle… An incident happened last night, and I was really tired, I passed ou-"

"I don't need to know, you said you'd call… don't break your promises so quickly, by an incident, you mean the reason why you have another girl in your room?" Her tone was one of those she used when Ash had done something insensitive, which he seldom did.

It's c-cold… Even though she's regions away, I can still feel that cold glare that gave me when I screwed up… Wait, what does she mean by another girl… **What is the girl doing here** … or rather _Cynthia_. She was the one who picked up Giselle's call, wasn't she? How did she get the key to my room anyway? Please wake me up… how is she holding Pikachu, I had to dive off a cliff to get its trust… and she's nuzzling him… near her… chest… Pikachu, you sly bastard… I gave it a frigid glare, I thought we were partners

" _I was only trying to help you, partner. And how many darn pretty girls do you know."_ Pretty girls… I guess Cynthia and Giselle are exceptionally stunning… Well, I'm screwed.

"Don't worry, I already told what happened last night," Phew- thanks… you saved me there, "About you crashing and pushing me down twice, then refusing to get up, even in front of the Officer Jennys." Did she just- you know what. Goodbye world. You were cruel while you lasted. See you in hell.

"Quite the joker, eh? She told me about you saving the Pokemon and what happened last night… just keep your health in mind, we worry about you, Ash. So take care and don't you forget to call me, or I will not forgive." Phew… Should've expected that kind of prank from a person like that. Seems like Giselle wants to have a word with Cynthia, there's no harm but just in case she pulls out another prank… I'll eavesdrop, If it's something girly then, I won't waste time. It's a small secret but my ears are exceptional…

I heard something from the lines of " _entrust_ ", " _don't go too far_ ", and " _take care_ ". The last one may have been a greeting but I am slightly worried what Giselle _entrusted_ to Cynthia and why and in which way she gave the " _don't go too far_ " warning. Well, looks like they hung up…

"So Ash, our next stop should be Pewter City, there we have the first gym, it seems." What does she mean by "our"… don't tell me… _Giselle entrusted me to Cynthia… And she would take care… of… well, it's only for a little while till we get to Pewter… I still have to ask her about the Showdown battle…_ my alias in Showdown was "Rezen" so she shouldn't know who I am…

"Well, let's be off then, let me just have a quick shower and change clothes, you can wait for me anywhere."

* * *

 **Outside Viridian Forest (Back to 3rd Person POV)**

"This reminds me of Eterna Forest… just less eerie…" Cynthia stared at the entrance of the Forest, reminiscing about her past in the Sinnoh region. Eterna was more haunted and mystical than the plain Viridian Forest.

"You are from Sinnoh, huh? There a lot of cool Pokemon living there. Viridian isn't that bad either, there are a ton of Pokemon living here too. I also need to fill this Pokedex, it was a job assigned by someone important. I can already smell the bug Pokemon I need to catch." Ash had bought 30 new Pokeballs, with the pocket money he got from his mom.

For the Pokemon League to work, for every loss in a regular Pokemon battle, a certain amount of money from the trainer ID Card, depending on what they had, would be taken away. This was a law integrated into the world by the God's first trainer to make the job of Pokemon Trainer. A small portion of the money that was given for a loss would be transported to the Pokemon League Foundation. From the trainers, the night before, almost nothing was given as some people don't have much money such as new Pokemon trainers in areas like Viridian didn't have much money, to begin with. So for Ash to earn a lot, he would have to progress further.

Ash was lucky he had gotten the offer from Professor Oak, he could earn money regularly, instead of battling trainers, which could be a gamble on how much he got.

"Oh… a Pokedex? I too have one from Professor Rowan, did you know that we can sync our Pokedexes. The professor had told me about this as the Pokedexes were required for something that he would tell me when I grew up. I was frustrated, I mean, even as a child, I had been better at battling than many adults I fought, my Pokemon were also raised with love so I wonder…" Cynthia Complained to Ash who had been keenly listening

"I guess it makes sense for a sync function… _It's better cooperating for the same goal_ …" Ash looked up at the sky, "I was too overjoyed when I got Pikachu so I didn't ask further when Professor Oak told me a similar thing. I only saw your Gible last night, what other Pokemon do you have? I have all the Pokemon you would be able to catch at Route 1."

"Well, my first Pokemon was Gible but it wasn't my starter. When I had gotten my Pokedex, I had chosen a Piplup, I also have a Budew and Shellos that I caught near Jubilife City, the city full of skyscrapers, home to the Poketch, though because of some incidents, I lost my Poketch on the way to Kanto." Cynthia was walking at the same pace with Ash, their height was also pretty similar, they had made their way into Viridian Forest a while ago, and surprisingly hadn't found a Pokemon.

"Why didn't you start your journey at Sinnoh but at Kanto, I mean, your hometown was in Sinnoh, right?"

"Well, two reasons… the Pokemon League in Sinnoh was being relocated and rebuilt but a had calamity occurred, apparently... The event was kept confidential but my grandfather, the champion, had told me roughly told me what happened. I mean, it was 10 years ago, I didn't understand much at that time… I trust you, you know? To tell you that much." Ash's attention had been completely directed to what she said… Her Grandfather? A Champion?

"Your grandfather was a champion? Isn't that nice… someone to train and look after you…" Ash was reminded of his father, the father he never saw…

"It was nice… only sometimes. Other times, he had to constantly face danger as his duty of Champion made him go against 'Dangerous Evil People'… that was what he told me when I was a toddler" Cynthia giggled, at the silliness of 'Dangerous Evil People', even though it was silly, it was still very true.

"So, as for your second reason? If that's fine with you…" Ash knew not to meddle in other people's pasts. It would be better if he had forgotten some memories in the past too, especially the one time he had been kidnapped when he was an infant, which he didn't remember at all, it was his mother who had told him that it happened.

"Oh, why not… It was a personal request from my grandmother, she said she would explain when I was strong enough to accept the truth. The level equaling my grandfather's level. She told me that I should go to Kanto, it was where my grandmother had started her journey. She also never told me why my grandfather disappeared, he couldn't have died, his _Old Charm_ **(In-game item, google it)** still remains in my pocket. I left on my journey a few months ago but had come to Kanto about a week from today. Wait, I see something up ahead." Cynthia shushed Ash who was about to say something and pointed at a grotto she saw in front of her.

"It's a Pinsir, and it's pushing the other Pokemon around… stay here for a moment" Cynthia tried to ask Ash of what he was going to do but he had already left, leaving his bag and Pikachu with her, he still had his Pokemon and a few Pokeballs on him.

" _Oh look it's a human, he probably wants to catch every one of you…but you know what, I'll leave you losers, he won't understand you anyway. See you later suckers."_ The Pinsir didn't know that Ash had understood everything it said, it then ran off perpendicular to the Bug-type Pokemon and Ash

The Bug-type Pokemon tried to skedaddle away but then he saw 2 birds of predators, a Rufflet and a Pidgeotto, perched on branches, ready to attack the Pokemon that were running away from Ash. They had been waiting for the Pinsir to leave so they could have their feast. Ash beckoned Cynthia who came in running

"What happened and why did you leave us there?"

"There are reasons but prepare for a tag battle against those two birds for now. Go, Patrat! Bite the Rufflet with your fangs!"

"Shellos, out for battle, use **Brine** on the Pidgeotto!" A magnificent pink Shellos, it was glossy and healthy, just like her Gible from the previous night.

The two bird Pokemon turned their attention from the bugs to the two trainers who had disturbed their meal, they both used Wing Attack but as wild Pokemon, they lacked coordination. Patrat got onto Rufflet's back and used his fang to deal damage and stun Rufflet, Pidgeotto, then tried to Wing Attack Patrat but hit Rufflet instead. Shellos' Brine hit both of the birds. They both, injured flew up.

Ash threw a Pokeball at Rufflet and Cynthia at Pidgeotto, but as the two Pokemon were right next to each other, they swapped positions when attacking, which caused Cynthia's ball to hit Rufflet, and Ash's ball to Pidgeotto. To their bad luck, both had caught the Pokemon

"I wanted that Pidgeotto… but oh well Rufflet is fine too… So wouldn't you explain yourself there Ash-" Cynthia was going to interrogate Ash but Patrat had suddenly started to emit a glow, and was soon nothing but the glow. It had evolved into a Watchog. Ash retrieved Watchog and sent it to the professor's lab to keep the Pidgeotto.

Pikachu then started to release electricity, sensing danger. Both Ash and Cynthia had also perceived some kind of danger and strangeness. The forest, echoing of Kricketots was quiet… no, there was a small buzz, then louder, until they saw it.

A large horde of around 70 newly evolved Beedrills. Ash pushed Cynthia down with him. Ash took off his jacket to shelter his and Cynthia's faces. Beedrill Hordes only happen when a large Beedrill Nest gets demolished or when the newly evolved Beedrills do their first migration. When facing a Beedrill Horde going through migration, never have any part of the skin exposed as the Beedrills release a toxin, As long as there is something, even a very thin cloth or paper, you wouldn't get affected, this, however, didn't apply to a lone Beedrill or a small pack.

These Beedrills, unlike those in small packs and lone ones, had no intention to harm anyone, they were on their migration but on their migration, Beedrill release a poison from the stingers on their abdomen, which evaporates a few seconds after coming into contact with an object but a touch with the tail or the toxin would result in severe poisoning, which could kill instantly, depending on where the poison touched. He thanked Professor Oak for teaching him that.

However, he felt a tug, then his jacket, tangled with his hat flew away, together with a Beedrill. Pikachu then grabbed the jacket, Ash's Jacket had the other 5 of the Pokemon, Ash then rolled perpendicularly from the migration. They almost managed to evade unscathed but to Ash's dismay, they were falling down a ledge. Ash, got underneath Cynthia so he would receive most of the shock and damage, Ho-oh said that, even without its power, Ash would still recover at an insane rate compared to regular humans.

Cynthia stood up, she was still blushing hard, there face almost touching when Ash had pushed her down, then covered themselves with his jacket, she knew that it was because of the Beedrills, he took such action. "Ash, you hurt?"

Ash tried to stand up but slipped, Cynthia managed to catch him in time, she then saw his leg, pale and swollen. It had become victim to the poison which the Beedrills were releasing. Cynthia took Ash, then put him on a rock nearby. She looked in her bag for an antidote, but to no avail. "Just hold up Ash, I'll try to find a remedy on the Pokegear, maybe even the Pokedex has-"

"Relax Cynthia… it wouldn't matter… I should probably tell you why I left you there for the Pinsir… and why I don't really need an antidote for the poison… Well, I'm not a regular human, I mean I'm still a human though." Cynthia watched as he smiled while saying that he wasn't just a human? Though she never denied either mythology or supernatural, it was simply unbelievable, could it had been fusion? There were a few Pokemon fusions she knew of, like the legendary Pokemon Kyurem and Necrozma. But a human?

"It may sound unconvincing but what I'm going to tell is what I heard from a Ho-oh, it told me I was a hero." Cynthia giggled, then a chuckle…

"Is that what you came up with… seriously Ash, are still having fancies, I thought you were way more mature than that." Cynthia brushed Ash off until he rolled up his pants and showed his leg

"As I thought… this swollen injury you see may just prove it, a normal person would be staggering, dying from the spreading poison but as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. The swelling should go away and my leg would be completely fine… It's fine if you don't believe but don't spread this to anyone…"

Ash stood up, showing his leg, which, in a moment turned from a ghastly pale back to his healthy peach. He could run fine again, now they had to find Pikachu.

"Honestly, I don't know what to believe but if you're fine, then we should probably be on our way… you would want your Pokemon back wouldn't you, so let's go." Both the teens stood up, walking parallel to where the Beedrills headed. Then they saw a blue bolt, they found their destination, which was a hut.

"HAAIIIYAAAH! You stepped on my turf and it's now time for your doom, prepare to be enslaved to labour, you filthy male and my concubine, as for you, girly." A chubby kid, improperly dressed up as a samurai, with a bug catchers' net on his back… he also pointed a sword.

"Now kid, there is a limit to roleplay, we saw a lightning bolt this way, and we came to see it so please move out of the way… And where did you buy that fake katana, it's so well built, it loops right around to make it just as ludicrous as your mouth and stature." Cynthia replied with a complete sarcastic answer, which enraged him.

The boy leapt at Cynthia but got pushed aside by Ash as he ran to his Pikachu, who was tied up in a net, wearing Ash's cap and his jacket as a robe, but without his Pokeballs.

Cynthia followed Ash, worried about his Pokemon, as they were Pokemon and had been really nice to her, especially that Pikachu. She saw the samurai take out a Pokeball, and sent out his Pinsir. She took out the Pokeball of her newly caught Rufflet while giving Ash the Pokeball of her Gible.

"It's that Pinsir, the one which was bullying those bugs back then… I guess some people and Pokemon can be alike…" Ash muttered while releasing Gible, which began to gnaw on the net which held Pikachu. "Pikachu, help Cynthia, I'll go find the Pokeball this douche took. You know what to do, right Cynthia?" Ash ran into the house after giving Cynthia a small smile, showing trust.

"Oi, Gimme back mah Pikachu, I found it first **!** ", Cynthia made no motion, which ticked off Samurai. "Looks like I'll have to take it by force, against someone who actually managed to lose their Pokeballs, this should be a piece of cake for me." Acting with an inferiority complex after being defeated 6 times by trainers all from Pallet Town. Unbeknownst to him that he was facing the granddaughter of a champion and a hero who was also the pride of Pallet. "Go, Beedrill!"

Ash had heard everything that the samurai had said, Cynthia never rejected it either, she hadn't seen his battling skills so she couldn't reply either, she thought he was having delusions… Why did he want to prove his skills to her that much? Well, he had found his Pokeballs and it was the perfect opportunity to evolve his weaker Pokemon.

"Rufflet use Wing-"

"Just leave this to me, if he really wants to ridicule me, I guess I'll show him how 'ridiculous' I am."

"Oh, doesn't someone have a pride, don't they? Sure I'll back off, call me if you want assistance." Ash ignored the first words she spoke while recalling Rufflet and putting Pikachu on her shoulder.

Ash smirked, what was that feeling of sadism he felt. "Demolish him, Rattata, Lillipup." Ash sent out his two weakest Pokemon, he would have them evolved for the Pokedex, gaining them some battle experience and disgracing the child at the same time.

"Phu-PhuaAHHAHAHA, such weak Pokemon, suits for a trainer like you!"

"Just watch, these _weak_ Pokemon will be the end of you. Lillipup, **Howl** , then sidestep 2 meters, Rattata, use your speed to get behind Beedrill and face directly to Lillipup while using **Double Team** around you in all directions!" Beedrill turned to Rattata while Pinsir kept an eye on Lillipup

"Lololol, you're so gonna lose. Beedrill, use Poison Sting on the Rattata, Pinsir, Bug bite on Lillipup!" Was the kid disabled or was he just a drop-out

"Lillipup, use **Double Team** and then use **Tackle** on Beedrill, Rattata, use **Quick Attack** before your illusions disappear, then use **Tackle** on Pinsir" Both Normal-types launch themselves at the targets further them."

"Do you have a screw loose, oh wait, you don't even have a screw, you're aiming for the wrong targets! Pinsir, intercept the dog and Beedrill intercept the rat!" Beedrill used its stingers to tackle the Rattata but only hit a line of clones, the same situation also happened with the Pinsir but was less quick to notice, Both the bugs got hit by Tackles, Beedrill got blown back a little because of Lillipup's Howl, but at the end of the day, it was only a Lillipup. Rattata only managed to flinch the Pinsir but the Pinsir was much slower than the Beedrill in recovering.

"Both of you, **Swagger** on the Pinsir, sidestep to avoid the Beedrill."

"Beedrill **X-Scissor** those two, Pinsir do the same!" Lillipup and Rattata both dodged the Beedrill, which ended up hitting Pinsir. Pinsir, heavily confused, hit Beedrill, knocking it out from the battle from it's crazily raised attack.

"Use this moment, Rattata use **Flame Wheel,** Lillipup, **Fire Fang**." Both Fire-type moves hit Pinsir directly. Pinsir was severely wounded, burnt, however, the trainer kept battling

"Pinsir, you useless bug, kill them both with **Brick Break**." Pinsir had snapped out but was burning, kept moving towards the two Pokemon, who stayed still, in pity. The beetle had never gotten to the two Pokemon and had fallen. Both the Normal-types had already evolved into Raticate and Herdier but there was a much more important emergency at that moment.

Samurai approached the Pinsir, slowly with a scowl. Ash ran up and punched the samurai in his face, for his irresponsibility, then ran over to Pinsir, spraying a Burn Heal and a Hyper Potion as first-aid treatment. It then gave the Pinsir, a soft Sitrus Berry which Cynthia was collected.

"Pinsir, how are your injuries, you can talk to me-"

Then it came running. A red, furry and almost gigantic dog Pokemon, with its white flowing mane, it leaked an immense aura of power. It was the legendary Pokemon Entei. " _Ash, you should be able to understand what I'm saying, if so, don't speak, just hurry. Take all your Pokemon, the Pinsir as well as whoever and whatever you have. We're going to a Sanctuary. The life of the Pinsir is in our hands."_ The legendary Pokemon put Pinsir, its and Beedrills' Pokeballs on its back waiting for Ash to grab everything, including Cynthia.

"Ash, can I have some explanation, why is Entei here and why do I-" Ash grabbed Cynthia's hand, lifted her and put her on Entei, then climbing onto the bulldog's back. As soon as they were ready, Entei dashed to a large, hidden grotto in the forest, both trainers looked around themselves, bewildered. There were hundreds Pokemon around them, everywhere. Some were underground, some hanging on the ceiling, walls and vines reaching across the humongous cavern.

* * *

The Trainers had gotten off the Entei, as the Legendary Pokemon spurted to a bed of leaf, Bellossoms and Comfeys rushed to the care of the heavily bruised and burnt Pinsir. To the trainers' surprise, they saw two other human girls. One with a simple pink top and a pair of red pants, had waist-length blue hair, neatly kept together while the other girl, much taller, wearing a green and white tracksuit, had a wavy brown ponytail. Both were beauties, though in different aspects.

"Nice to meet you, I'm a caretaker of this wonderful sanctuary, Melanie. I'm a tutelage for these Pokemon, protected by the glorious Entei." The pure and poised blue-haired maiden had given her introduction, glanced and waited for the other girl, who had her hands on the back of her head, grinning

"Hi there, I'm Bailey, another one of those caretakers Mel mentioned, I work with my 2 Bellossoms, Belle and Bella, I also LLOOVVEE dancing, it's my hobby, you don't need to be that uptight Mel, it was Entei who had brought them." Bailey was much more casual, she had the gal-like atmosphere but also deeply loved Pokemon, as she was patting her Bellossoms.

"And THAT is exactly why I am being uptight, Bell! They are esteemed guests of Lord Entei, I am sorry for her manners, please forgive her rudeness." Melanie bowed to Ash and Cynthia, which caused them to lessen their tension and amazement, so they could talk to the two.

"You can be as casual as you want with us, think of us as your friends… So how'd you get here." The girl was way too formal, Cynthia broke the atmosphere while asking the question. How and why are they in the Sanctuary.

The two girls led the trainers to an area, to sit down. "We could ask the same, both Mel and I were rescued by Entei after we had gotten lost, sick and tired in the forest. After living with these Pokemon for years… It's become the reason not to die early, We will forever owe our lives to Lord Entei. He raised us like his daughters, teaching us a lot of things like languages and etiquette." As she finished saying this, Entei came over to the 4 teenagers, The two girls smiled and gently bowed.

" _It seems Pinsir will be fine now, good job with the first-aid. So let's get to the talk, there is someone who cannot understand us Pokemon, say, Ash, is she trustable?"_ Entei sat in front of the 4 humans he needed to speak to, and questioned if Cynthia was trustable.

Ash did trust Cynthia enough to tell her about the hero thing and she had trusted Ash with the secret of her grandfather, "I think she can be trusted, she doesn't believe in the hero thing though… Can Melanie and Bailey understand Pokemon as well as?"

The casual girl grinned, reassuring Ash, "Oh sure we can, after living with them for a decade and a half, with enough love, it just grows on us naturally."

" _Ash, I want you to have a one-on-one Pokemon battle with the woman, just to make sure she is worthy. It'll also be a nice show of your strength to me, as a trial."_ The two girls and Entei backed off, Cynthia looked around, confused, turned to Ash

"Cynthia, you up for it? A battle, it's been requested by Entei for a lot of reasons, you could decline if you want but I'm not sure if you would have to leave afterwards if you don't accept the challenge… I'm not sure myself…"

"Why not, you defeated that kid earlier with a Rattata and a Lillipup, though he was certainly not the best of trainers, so what will it be?"

"A one-on-one contest of skill."

"Then, to make it fair, I choose you, Rufflet!"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to pull any punches, go Spearow." Ash would've sent Pikachu, but as it was enjoying itself somewhere else, he'd rather not disturb his companion, it would also not be a show of skill as Pikachu would obliterate the poor bird.

"On the left side, we have Cynthia, on the right, Ash. Battle Begin!" The referee, Melanie was refereeing on Entei's behest.

"Rufflet, **Hone Claws**!"

"Spearow, **Agility** and raise your speed while keeping a distance between Rufflet!" Spearow doubled its speed and began to circle around Rufflet in a large radius covering the entire battlefield.

"Use the accuracy boost from Hone Claws and assault Spearow with **Fury Attack** " Rufflet then began to move diagonally from Spearow, as it was travelling much faster than itself.  
"Quick, use **Growl** on the Rufflet, don't waste your energy trying to evade all five of them, try to evade three, then **Agility**." With the Hone Claws boost, it would be futile to dodge all 5 of the fury attacks, even with Rufflet's neutralised attack stat, 2 of the Fury Attacks did considerable damage, Spearow sped up further, tripling its original speed.

"Is that all you can do Ash? Come on attack me with your Sky Attack, Rufflet, again **Hone Claws** "

"Cynthia, you are heavily underestimating me, I'll show just how competitive I can be" Ash, who had his pride to hold, couldn't simply lose this battle. "Spearow, break your limits, **Agility** , Then **Double Team**."

"Then Rufflet, again, **Hone Claws** , keep doing it until it attacks you." Cynthia was planning to take advantage of Ash's attacks, then knockout Spearow in one hit.

"Spearow, keep using **Double Team** to create as many illusions as possible as you can!"

"Ash, is that it? Evasion to dodge my attacks, you know that with Hone Claws, I will hit-"

"You're missing the point, Cynthia. This isn't _Showdown!_ , if it was I wouldn't use such tactics. Look at the hundreds of clones, only one can do any damage. You won't know which one would strike you until Rufflet gets struck, even still, with all the images, there is no guarantee you would find the real Spearow."

"Well, it is real life, right? Then Rufflet, Acrobatics on every single one of them, find the Spearow, keep your guard with Protect if they come near you. So, Ash, Acrobatics is a move which could get rid the clones, can it not?"

"Do you think I'll let them go out so quickly? Spearow, bring a fog with Defog." **(AN: This is how it works in battle, really)** Every single one of the illusions began to flap their wings, though only one was responsible for creating the dense mist

"I didn't want to use it as I learnt it from you but it seems like I have no choice, use **Tailwind** and flap your wings."

"Now Spearow, **Aerial Ace**!" A stupendous amount of Spearows began to charge at Rufflet, though at different times. Most had phased through the bird Pokemon but then. Strike. And another Strike, another Strike, another Strike.

Cynthia couldn't bear it, she had to do something. "A trump card, use **Aerial Ace**!" Rufflet began to fly faster, closing in on Spearow as if a force was attracting the two Pokemon.

"FAST, Spearow, down underground with **Drill Run** , then use **Focus Energy** " Spearow quickly dug underground, to where Rufflet couldn't follow, deactivating Aerial Ace. However, unlike Dig, Drill Run was easy to spot with a trail of where the Pokemon was going. This Drill Run had also gotten rid of the copies of Double Team.

"Rufflet, as soon as you see, Spearow, use Protect and counter it" Spearow came out of the ground, with a Focus Energy boost and charged towards Rufflet. It was going to be a surefire kill until.

"Spearow, **Mirror Move** the **Protect** , then you know what to do, I believe in you!" Rufflet had used Protect, which was copied, stunned Rufflet as it tried to counter Spearow. Spearow, with its speed boosts, went up in the air, unbeknownst to anyone but Spearow and Ash then came crashing down in an absolute blur, with a Drill Peck.

The Drill Peck had only hit a red light, which was Cynthia recalling her Rufflet, surrendering to Ash in a bitter defeat. Rufflet would've been in the same situation as Pinsir had she not called it back. Spearow, like many Pokemon that came before it, started to glow in the light of evolution. Both Pokemon had gained a lot of experience as they levelled up quite a lot. Rufflet was still miles away from a Braviary since the level of its evolution is complete **bullshit** **(AN: It's a bad memory when trying to complete the Alola Pokedex in Moon)**.

"The winner is Ash, who won by Cynthia's surrender." The two trainers were so occupied in battle, they didn't see the crowds of Pokemon which had gathered around the field, they were all clapping and cheering to congratulate the two. As they looked around, Pokemon of all sizes jumped the two, surrounding them and showing recognition for their skills.

" _Ahem. I understand you are all impressed by the battle, but please give them some space for now."_ Entei had marched into the field, the Bird Pokemon were already taken to be healed.

Cynthia was astonished, why and how could she understand Entei and all the other Pokemon? "Can I know what's going on, for some reason, I know just what you're talking about…"

" _Well, let's sit down for a chat, shall we? There are a lot of things that I must explain to both of you. About heroes, gifts, abilities and how they are all related to us, the legendary Pokemon. I should also reassure you that Ash was not giving you any delusions whatsoever. He is one of the ones we call heroes. Heroes aren't born, they're chosen or evoked. Although, there is a high chance for a bloodline to contain heroes as the blood they share, shares some important traits._ "

"Does that have anything to do with me… and how I can now talk to Pokemon?" Cynthia was still curious about how she got that power, after being encircled with myths about Pokemon from regions across, she had found something that proves myths.

" _Well, all of us legendary Pokemon have the power to cut off the language barriers between people and Pokemon. Some people like these two girls, gain them on their own. A large amount of love for all Pokemon is needed for a person to be gifted with the simple ability to talk to Pokemon, as such in your's and Ash's case. This ability is one of the few which doesn't require a hero_."

"And what are _heroes_ exactly?"

" _You could say they are slaves who have choices. They work for the cause of the Hall of Origins… which is now nowhere to be found as the Almighty is drifting across space and time. Without the Almighty, first-tier legendary Pokemon like Lord Ho-oh, cannot refill their power. I am a second-tier legendary, who has received power from Ho-oh. I too once commanded the Sacred Fire, but as of now, it's gone. Second-tier legendaries like me aren't too weakened as the power we store is almost nothing in comparison to the first-tier legendaries. We also have telepathic connection to our respective first-tier legendaries and our siblings such as Raikou and Suicune"_

"What about the gifts, like the one I received from Ho-oh about self-healing?" This time, it was Ash who asked

" _Ah, yes. All first and second tier legendaries can bestow a gift to a hero. The gift/blessing is always something that the legendary specialises in. Lord Ho-oh's gift is much more than self-healing. He should've said 'Rejuvenation and Resurrection'. Which means… for now, you are basically immortal. You can die but you will come back to life unless you choose to pass away. You can also stop ageing at your own choice. Abilities do come at a cost, most of them consume a large amount of energy. Resurrection almost takes you up of all of your energy which you recover slowly."_

"So how would I gain abilities and what would happen if I do run out of energy, completely?"

" _Oh, simple. Legendaries gift it to you after you've cleared their trials and as you are a hero, you naturally recover energy, even if you completely run out. A normal person would die though. You would pass out and take time to recover. My trial was… well, the battle. For the girl, Cynthia, I cannot give you any further gifts-"_

"Lord Entei, you already gave me such a gift, I am incredibly grateful. Ah, I'm sorry for the interruption." After Cynthia got a sharp glance from Melanie, she retracted, realising her rudeness.

" _It is fine, just don't do it in front of_ _ **some**_ _hot-headed unmannerly legendaries like the Electric-type ones. You may not be a hero, but you still have amazing qualities and you do have a heroic blood, perhaps your Grandfather or Great-Grandfather. I'm not allowed to reveal much there so let's end that. As for my gift to Ash, is a much greater strength, power, speed and stamina. This is a passive ability and you should know, it can far outreach human limits. It also doesn't use up energy on its own, but running, jumping and using your physical body will still tire you. It is also nowhere as good as Lord Ho-oh's."_

"I'm sorry Ash, for not trusting you back then, of course, I'll keep it highly confidential." Cynthia apologised to Ash on how she disregarded him back then as well as doubting him as a teenager with delusions.

"It's all right, it can be difficult to believe all the supernatural things…"

" _Is that a Pokedex I see? Oh, I forgot to say one more thing." Entei noticed the red and black slate with Ash as well as the black and purple coloured highly-modified traditional Pokedex. "Those Pokedex have surely changed from back in the day."_

Cynthia was taken aback by the Pokemon knowing what a Pokedex was. "So what about our Pokedex, I didn't think legendary Pokemon were familiar with such inventions of mankind."

" _Those Pokedex were created to record Pokemon and aid the Almighty, although I don't know why, as a second-tier legendary, it is crucial for you to fill it up, if you want to fill my page, you would have to catch me. Unfortunately, for reasons, I am not allowed to give myself away so you would have to talk to me in the Burned Tower if you want to know more about catching me. As for regular Pokemon, this is not required._ "

"So we have a bigger reason to catch all the Pokemon huh?"

" _I have prepared for this day, for years, so_ _ **all of you, whoever would like to join their teams, come to them with your Pokeballs I gave you**_ _. After your battle, a lot of them would definitely like to travel with you. No-one would have enough Pokeballs, so I had given them their Pokeballs when they arrived here. One of the heroes' had a friend who was the president of a Pokeball Factory in Kalos. They should never be abused."_

Around a hundred Pokemon came, to both trainers, even the Pinsir which had belonged to the Samurai, a Bulbasaur and even a Caterpie **.** As both their Pokedex were synced, they registered ~100 Pokemon mainly consisting of bug, grass, normal and poison types. There were also some other types such as Water-types like Poliwag and Fairy-types like Comfey. The highest level was only a level 25 Pumpkaboo which held onto an Odd Keystone.

Ash had gotten a cheque in his Pokegear for a sum of 37500 Pokedollars. He thought that he was undeserving as he only had a battle for all of these Pokemon until Cynthia inspirited him, saying that he had tried his hardest in the battle.

" _It's getting pretty late, why don't you two sleep in of the rooms here, early in the morning, you can ready up and have breakfast. Then, Tropius can fly you to somewhere near Pewter if you'd like."_

"I'll take up the generous offer. I'm sure Ash will too."

"Then, let's have dinner, shall we? I'm sure you'd are hungry after the battle. Bell, help me with the ingredients." The Apron had suited Melanie quite a lot, making her look like a housewife

"Take us with you, it's the least we could do for all of the hospitality you offered us." Ash dragged Cynthia, as she was the one who agreed for him.

"Sure, wynaut? Keep it a secret from Mel though… My ears would feel stiff for a long time." Bailey winked, smiling charmingly

* * *

 **Next Morning**

" _So you're leaving now, right? Come again sometime, and please, finish your destiny, Hero and his companion._ " Entei lowered its head for a second, to Ash

Then came in running the 2 girls, Bailey ran over to Ash, kissed him on his cheek, winking afterwards while, surprisingly, Melanie had kissed Cynthia on her cheek too. Did I forget to mention that all 4 humans were completely red? Tropius, then picked up Ash and Cynthia with its mouth and put them on its back and took off

" _You 2 love that duo don't you? You could've asked for them to take you along."_

"Mel and I know that they probably wouldn't respond to our feelings like that, so we can only support them by giving them our graces and keep on loving them."

 **On Tropius**

"I feel sad for those two girls… They wouldn't get a positive answer anytime soon would they?" Cynthia looked at the scene of dawn, the sun coming out of the horizon beyond

"They're still great friends though… And I have been meaning to talk to you about something recently but the events happened out of nowhere so I couldn't…"

"What is it?" Could it be about her Grandfather or about Sinnoh? Many guys have also confessed to her and asked her out but she had always refused… If it was Ash, she would have to refuse it… She wanted a relationship of love, which she didn't know even existed in the real worlds instead of just in her comics and cartoons about romance she watched in her childhood with her grandmother. Things would get awkward between them.

"You played 'Pokemon Showdown!' right?"

Her tension was wiped away, it was just Showdown. "Well yes, I wouldn't say I was the best though."

"You had an account called 'Synthya' if I'm not wrong?"

"Have we fought? Wouldn't be surprised if I won or lost."

"The night before yesterday, I fought against you, and yes I barely lost. I just wanted to tell you."

"So you were the trainer who lost to me while my last Pokemon was at 2%… Ah, that win was satisfying, your username was… umm… if I recall… erm… what-"

"It was Rezen. I'd love to battle you again… Well, you could call it pride."

"No way, not anytime soon. Something was wrong with you back then, even if you snapped out, I didn't think you would bring almost all 5 of my mons down with just 2. I wouldn't stand a chance. Next time I battle, I swear I will win, whether it'd be in real life or in a simulator. Why did you even make those strange plays, even the most beginning trainer would've done better."

"Giselle's leave but I do accept my defeat… I won't lose either next time! Just you wait."

Cynthia smiled at Ash in a congenial and tender fashion, "At least you accepted", Cynthia murmured to herself, not knowing that Ash's ear had picked up what she was saying.

"Well, looks like we're here… you have our gratitude." As the trainers got off Tropius, the Pokemon nuzzled its head with each of the trainers and got a Mago and Aguav Berry in return. It then took off for Entei's Grotto.

As they moved further along the path, they saw an old man sitting on a rock. He sold Ash and Cynthia a Hard Stone each and warned the duo that gym leader was strong, and had already beaten 28 trainers from Pallet Town and Viridian City. Only one had passed through the gym leader on their first try. Ash knew it had to be Gary Oak. Gary would've streamlined for his goal, and would not lose to anyone before he gets 8 gym badges. Ash truly wondered if the gym leader was that tough that he would have to battle seriously with Pokemon that had a complete type advantage.

* * *

 **Pewter City Pokemon Center**

After the two teens healed their Pokemon, Ash changed his party to fight against the gym leader, he switched his team to Pikachu lv.19, Fearow lv. 25, Bulbasaur lv.12, Goldeen lv.18, Oddish lv.10 and Pidgeotto lv.23. Ash still had to train his Bulbasaur so it could put somewhat of a competition.

"Relax Ash. I bet you could defeat him with a _Rattata_ and a _Lillipup_. I think I can defeat this person with my Gible or Shellos alone, I just want to finish the fight as soon as possible, it's been fun with you around, see you sometime.

Cynthia left the Center, beaming straight to the Gym while Ash went to route 3 to train and hopefully, get a new Pokemon. After half an hour, Ash had caught a Clefairy and evolved his Bulbasaur into an Ivysaur, he then rushed to Pokecenter to heal his Pokemon, then ran off to the Gym, hoping he could see the fight between Cynthia and the Gym Leader, Brock.

" **MEANIE, MEANIE MEANIE HUSSY!** " he heard 8 children, who looked pretty similar. He assumed that they were all siblings of the gym leader. He saw that Cynthia had earned a badge and a pin? However, she was surrounded by children pounding on her leg. There was also a lone child in a green polo, he was just staring and cringing at his older brothers and sisters.

"All of you, she won the badge fair and square, so go back, please… your brother begs you."

"Buh-but she onwy dweheated brother wif onwy wun Pokemown." (A sobbing: But she defeated brother with only one Pokemon)

"It was a fair fight, she had the skill and her Pokemon were raised with love and care. Cynthia, you were simply beautiful and elegant while battling, please do not mind my little siblings… our parents left on a journey and I have to raise them myself. They are going to my mother's place very soon. I am also going towards Cerulean tomorrow so if you'd like I could accompany you through Mount Moon, it's a long and tiring place but I know a few shortcuts…

Cynthia was complete guy magnet, Giselle was similar but as she had Ash glued to her and rarely stepped out of Pallet so the guys kept a moderate distance. Gary was also an intimidating factor. "Before you do, there is someone else who is also looking for a challenge here." Cynthia pointed at Ash, who jumped down to the Battlefield, from the spectator stands, made a pretty flashy entrance, considering it would've broken a lot of bones, Entei's strength certainly did a number on him.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet, I'm here for the first badge."

"Another Pallet trainer, when do you, kids, ever learn. Beware, you won't be able to challenge me until the next day if you lose and unfortunately for you, I'll be gone by tomorrow, so give it up. A Pikachu will never defeat my rock and ground types" Brock tried to shoo Ash away, he was being a cockblock. He didn't want to battle any weak trainer as he had fought more than 30 battles in the last two days, mainly from rookie trainers, who had almost no clue about Pokemon battling.

"I'll be watching the battle from the stands."

"Uh...ok… Fine then, I'll take you on, prepare to lose! Ref, please." The kid with the green polo stepped on to rock carved for the Referee to stand on.

"The fight will be a 3-on-3 between Challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and Gym Leader of Pewter City, Brock"  
" **Deheaf thaf Pallef fown noobie, Brother!** " Ash winced at the jeering from the peanut gallery, from Brock's siblings, were all siblings and parents dicks? He blamed their parents' for not taking care of their children. The family was really getting on his nerves because of the jeers, Ash wanted to get out of the place as soon as possible.

"Geodude, standby for battle."

"Fearow, do it"

Cynthia saw the Fearow, she understood that Ash wasn't going to hold back his strength. She left, acknowledging Ash's victory. She was going to meet up with Brock the night later, at the Mount Moon Pokemon Center.

"That is why I am so annoyed of you Pallet trainers, using normal, flying and bug type Pokemon, this gym isn't even that tough as a trainer's first gym, yet they still insist on ugh… Geodude **Rock Slide** , straight K-O!"

"Fearow, Dodge, manoeuvre 3." Maneuver 3 was the manoeuvre that Spearow had used to not get hit by Rufflet's Aerial Ace. It was using Drill Peck into the ground, then using Focus Energy while Drill Running underground. Brock didn't know what such thing was, but he widely underestimated Ash. The Drill Run was a critical hit because of its Razor Claw and Focus Energy. Sniper further boosted the damage so it did triple the damage, combining with a super-effective ground type move.

Brock didn't know that Fearow was holding a razor claw and had was boosted by Focus Energy. As so he thought it was pure dumb luck. "Someone here is extra lucky today, huh? Well, it won't happen again. Go Rhyhorn!"

"Fearow, again"

"Rhyhorn, magnitude when it's underground!"

"Did you seriously forget that Fearow is a flying type… Even if a Flying-type Pokemon is underground, it will be unaffected by ground moves, unless you use a move similar to moves 'Smack Down' and 'Gravity'. I thought you, as a gym leader were much better than that." Fearow had once again, performed manoeuvre 3 and one-shotted Rhyhorn.

Brock noticed a Razor Claw on one of Fearow's talons. He then realised that this Fearow was made for critical hits and had probably used Focus Energy down underground. "Tch. Go Onix,"

"Fearow, again."

"Onix, **Dig** "

Brock had finally done something but it didn't matter. Fearow came out of the ground, seeing a missing Onix. "Fearow, Maneuver 1 transition to Maneuver 3" Maneuver 1 was what Spearow had used on the thief's Ekans. It was heading up into the air with Aerial Ace, then somersaulting, using either Sky Attack and Drill Peck. In this case, Fearow kept going up till it reached the gym's high ceiling, then dived down using Drill Peck, then used Drill Run. Fearow was experienced enough to follow a tunnel from the only way the Onix could've gone.

Fearow soon found the Onix and drilled its whole snake-like body in a spiral way. It then launched itself back out of the Earth, Perched on the ground, waiting for the ground to crack and reveal an Onix with eyes of a Poliwhirl's stomach.

"You won the match, here, to show proof that you defeated the Pewter City Gym, I present you the Boulder Badge." No pin huh? Brock spoke no further and started heading to the back room when he heard a familiar voice.

"So Brock, lost eh? Twice in a row by 2 new trainers…" It was the old man outside Pewter City, he took off his disguise, showing a face which looked almost identical to his eldest sons.

"So you're back? After, who knows, how long." Brock responded in a cold tone.

"I think it's time, you go to a university, don't worry, I'll look after the Gym and the children, still so cute…"

"R-really? Do I finally get to go to University?"

"Sure, Brock, we're payin' and you get to go study in the medicine department, I'll make sure to take care of the kids. Your mother will be here soon so hurry for Vermillion City, from there, take the S.S. Aqua to Olivine City. **(PS: The one that Giselle took was Royal Unova, not S.S. Aqua)**

* * *

Ash had left for Mount Moon, letting the reunited family have their own moments. He went into the cave to catch rock-types, ground-types and a Zubat, after catching 20 or so Pokemon. He left Mount Moon, the way he entered. He had gotten his promised money 17500 Pokedollars. He felt really bad for Professor Oak and his bank account.

"Entei's gift? How far can I go with it… Nothing happened to me when I jumped from the stands or when I was training with Ivysaur… Ah, Mount Moon, known as the first hell cave of Zubats. Then, wouldn't it be perfected if I leap over it…" Ash started to leap, he didn't go as far as he wanted but it was still fine. 10 meters in a normal leap, and a lot more if he put the energy. It was going to be much faster than going into this mountain.

By nightfall, Ash had arrived at the other side of Mount Moon. He was about to head to Cerulean City until he heard an explosion, a wall of Mountain had been broken, from the inside. It had been 2 thirds the way to the peak, a few thousand meters up from the base.

The hero then hopped to the explosion, in 30 seconds, he reached the base of the hole. Then he saw a young lady, scratched up, clothes, torn. She got blown out off the mountain, The hero, then put as much pressure into his legs as he could without stressing them, he went fast, climbing the mountain at an immense pace, adrenaline covering for the pain he felt from the freezing winds and various trees that cut him. He took a final jump. He caught the woman and held her bridal style. He slid down a few a little, then, still carrying the woman, went back to the whole.

"Pikachu, obliterate them, **Full Power** **Thunder**." Pikachu, stored up energy, releasing it all at the Muk and the Weezing. The opposing trainers, dressed in black, with a large R on the Chest area, then sent out a Toxicroak and a Salazzle. "Salazzle, **Sludge Bomb** on the Pikachu, Toxicroak, kill the boy with **Poison Jab.** "

"Pikachu, **Thunderbolt** at the Sludge." As Pikachu replied the Sludge Bomb with a thunderbolt, the Sludge Bomb split apart, while the Poison and Fire Lizard dodged the incoming attack, Ash, was still carrying Cynthia but hadn't noticed that she had woken up a few seconds ago, Ash jumped over the Toxicroak, and gave a kick to the head of the trainer, taking his Pokeball and recalling the Toxicroak.

After doing the same with the other trainer. He looked down to see a scarlet Cynthia, he also saw the Gym Leader Brock, luckily unharmed, passed out. He called Officer Jenny, telling her that there had been two strong suspicious looking men. He tied the two grunts after putting Cynthia down. After Brock woke up, Ash entrusted the gym leader to give all the Pokeballs of the muggers to the Jennys as well as tell them that they had left.

"Ash… Were you behind us the whole time?" Cynthia could only come to one conclusion after she had been saved by her friend which she parted ways with earlier

"I'm not one that would stalk. I crossed the mountain using Entei's gift. When I saw a hole blown on the side of the mountain, I ran as fast as I could to check. When I saw you, I jumped, full force then proceeded to take them out. Who were they?" Ash had walked over to the giant hole, where Brock couldn't hear them as he talked to the Officer on his own Pokegear.

"They call themselves ' _Team Rocket_ '… so you're not going to do anything about those torn up clothes and the innumerable cuts you have on you, after, as I can see, ravaging a path through the trees? You should be more considerate about your being and welfare instead of relying on Ho-oh's powers. How're we going to leave?"

"Once Brock looks back, be prepared."

"I'm prepared... Ahh!" Ash, picked up Cynthia, the way he did a few minutes ago. Then began drifting, surfing and leaping down the mountain, with Pikachu resting in his bag. After a few seconds, Ash landed, unseen, at the back of the PokeCenter, put Cynthia down and Pikachu out. People stared at them, or rather, at their completely ravaged clothes. They healed their Pokemon, booked their own rooms, changed and fell asleep. Ash had also texted Giselle about him defeating the Pewter Gym.

* * *

 **So. How was Christmas? I spent my Christmas in my room, doing schoolwork, writing and reading fanfictions and web novels. Yesterday was the same thing so I finally give you Ch.3. 7 days remaining in my holiday… I will be going to** _ **ShenZhen**_ **tomorrow for almost the whole day, then I have schoolwork to do. I can guarantee a chapter or maybe 2 in these holidays. Any more will be pure luck. So please review, leave a follow or even a favourite, it's all really appreciated and gives me more reason to kill myself and the precious time I have writing these fanfics. Writing them is hella fun. Only if I had some sort of equipment which could type using neuromodulation, then you would see 5 chapters or something similar per day. I'm still taking in requests for the other 2 girls. For now, the top two are Skyla and Clair. It's still not completely decided. :D Thanks for reading. Misty and a whole ton of other stuff relating to Cynthia and Ash's Pokemon in the next episode… chapter.**

 **P.S.: Verity in the 20th Pokemon Movie looks like a monkey, and I dislike it. A lot.**


	5. Chapter 4: From One Adventure to Another

**Disclaimer: I don't own any IP claimed by Pokemon.**

 **I'm writing this on New Year's Eve and tomorrow is going to be doing Homework. Still better than catching a wild Politoed. I've finally finished the USUM Pokedex… and gave up on SOS for it. If you want a Politoed, put a Slowpoke with King's Rock on GTS for a Politoed or fish one with Super Rod in Route 19 in Pokemon X and Y. It is so much easier and less suicidal. I also don't want to make Ash a complete god even with powers from Entei and such. Pikachu as well will be a lot better than its/his anime counterpart, though he won't be too powerful. His stats will be very similar to Infernape(Just look up the base stats).**

 **Another important note is that Ash will have 'semi-one-sided' harem other than the 3 main girls. Someone like Bailey/Melanie is also in the prior harem while Cynthia in the latter. This has also been included on the intro page as of the last day of 2017.**

 **1/1/2018 12:05 am: I am sitting in my apartment, in Hong Kong, writing this fanfiction as fireworks are parading outside my window, loud and clear. Hundreds of Thousands of people are down on the road, right below me, waving their glowsticks. What a life.**

 **14/1/2018: Had a hiatus and had a lot of stuff… but I'm back… won't happen again too soon. Here is the chapter.**

 **Bold is for Pokemon Moves, Loud Voice, emphasised statements and headings, Italic is for Pokemon Speech, quotations and for fully narrated paragraphs (like the one last chapter). Underline is for Thoughts.**

Team Rocket HQ, The day after Ash and co. reached Cerulean.

In a dark, eerie and spacious room, lit a projector, showing two rocket members in special white uniforms. They were accompanied by a talking Meowth, whose eyes matched the glint in the eyes of the Persian, being stroked by a towering and sinister man. He was wearing a custom-made suit, sewn for his unusual height.

"So, Team JJM, how is your report and progress going? I heard you had something special to say if I recall."

"Yes, Sir. We were on the kid's tail until we reached Viridian Forest. As we were following them, a large Beedrill Horde occurred, causing us to get separated. We then streamlined towards Pewter City as he would challenge his first Pokemon Gym there." Jessie, volunteered to explain, trying to gain favour with her boss, to get ahead of her self-proclaimed rivals, Matori, Cassidy and the annoying Domino.

James followed up on Jessie as she was running out of information, "We used an aircraft to get to Pewter, which we got to, the next morning. What we found suspicious was that he had already reached the city and was training his Pokemon. He then got his gym badge without taking a hit. As we stalked him to Mount Moon, he suddenly and mysteriously disappeared without a trace."

Finally Meowth, in his confident accent. "But do not worry, he should be heading to Cerulean City for his second badge. We will find him, at all costs."

"I expect results, this child is more special than he looks on the surface, dismissed." The secretary then turned off the projection and turned to the boss for his next audience.

Looking down at her tablet, standing next to the throne where the boss was sitting, she spoke up.

"The next one is Executive Agent 009 Black Tulip. (Domino)" The secretary pressed a button on her remote control, and the front door to the room opened, revealing a young adult, looking around 17 or 18, with twin blonde drills for hair. She adorned a red sports cap with a large white sports cap. She was dressed in the regular black Team Rocket top but sported a white skirt, gloves and leggings, each with a reddish pink ribbon near their hems.

"Domino, how did 'Operation Artemis Feather' go?"

"The operation was a complete success other than the loss of 20 or so grunts and 2 higher admins, the grunts were disposable so it shouldn't matter at all. The other loss we had were two higher admins. We found scorch marks, possibly coming from a large discharge or an onslaught of flames. Attila and Hun, who came to the scene concluded that it was the former as they found electrical charges in the area."

"Domino, what do you think it could be, at such a high altitude, with such power?"

"It may have been Raikou or Zapdos. Other Pokemon like Thundurus could have caused it but they are highly rare in Kanto."

"Alright, what about the objective?" Giovanni smirked when seeing his loyal subordinate unwrapping a glowing crescent.

"Here, we have it. The Lunar Wing. Other than this, we found several tablets made out of an unknown material. Many teams are working on deciphering the ancient language carved into those tablets. They may give us some insight on the location where we are to present this treasure. Oh, I also got the Moon Stones you requested!" Domino pointed at a mountain of Moon Stones, contained in a humongous grey, rocket box.

"You brought too much, well it can be useful, good job. And also, Cresselia may not seem like much, but it's connected to Darkrai and other legendaries. Make sure you don't lose it. I have another mission for you, Domino, but before that, I would like to give you a reward for your accomplishment. I give you the permission to utilize and command the engineering teams 4-6."

Matori got ticked off, she was usually the boss's favourite after helping him get his top-tier Pokemon that he owned. He gave her the role of his personal secretary and now this bitch was getting more rewards than she ever did. He gave her three of his best engineering squads right after his personal troupe.

"I also assign you a mission, a very special one. I need you to start up the guarded lighthouse near Vermillion City. There is a special message hidden somewhere in the lighthouse, I need you to play that message in Morse Code to a certain location. Then, the guide will show. Dr Nanba will debrief you more. The lighthouse possesses information uploaded by the Madame Boss regarding the legendary Pokemon Mew."

"Don't we possess the DNA of Mew? We've already created Mewtwo, and that's what we needed for the New Pokemon if I could question." Matori shot a glare at her for casualness she showed to her boss.

"Oh, this is slightly unrelated to that. It's something only I know and is the most confidential information which I'm only allowing, two of my most successful executives, you and Matori to know… It's better that way, so you know what my target is." Giovanni stood up, turned on a secret light, revealing an enormous painting, of him, in his childhood, being held by his mother.

"F-for all of the time I've been here… for so… long… how did I never see…" Matori stared, wide-eyed at the painting, for her years serving Giovanni, she had never noticed the hidden work of art

"I kept it properly concealed, so it's not surprising. This is Madame Boss, my mother. We had a deep bond when I was a teen but turned into a money hungry freak after getting defeated once. A few years later, after she promoted, she disappeared. However, I recently found a camouflaged memo in the which told me about the lighthouse's secret. I've kept you here long enough, I expect great results and loyalty."

"Acknowledged." Both women answered in unison

 **Pokemon Center 5:30 a.m.**

Ash squinted his eyes, getting the morning tear out of eyes, his armpits and legs felt tight. He, unlike Cynthia, had forgotten to change from his fatigue and passed out as soon as he met the bed of the PokeCenter.

Pikachu, akin to Ash, only had a faint azure glow instead of its healthy blue. Its electricity was sparking weakly after it gave all its charge with the full powered Thunder attack that wrecked the Muk and Weezing held by 2 admins of Team Rocket.

"Ash, I'm coming in 3 minutes, if you don't reply… Nevermind, you're probably asleep so… ah, you're awake, so get ready will'ya? I only need a quick shower…" Cynthia opened the door seeing the almost dead duo. She then noticed a flapping Pelipper holding a letter with the tip of its beak. The letter had a familiar footprint seal and a signature. There was also a small flask attached to the letter as of how a keychain would.

Cynthia opened the window, petting the bird, then watched as it sailed away to the dimly lit dawn. Before opening the letter, she told him a letter came for him. "Ash, it's a letter… for you so would you get up?"

"I… would… but… I c-can't move a muscle in… my body…" Ash, tried to get up but couldn't manage to lift him a few millimetres." Ash then remembered what he did last night, hopping, with the adrenaline rush he felt at that time, he had forgotten that he was a human, even if he could move around at such speeds, his muscles could only take so much. "It's probably because of last-"

Cynthia opened the letter as Ash fainted again. She then took the flask, opened it, put the liquid inside her mouth, then put her lips on the edge of his mouth and gave it to him so he wouldn't choke and would properly absorb it into his system. "Consider it payback.", she hid her small smile, barely reaching her scarlet cheeks, with her 3 fingers touching her lips.

"What is this bitter- I feel fine now… What happened Cynthia?"

"A Pelipper on behalf of Entei came and delivered a tonic and a letter. The letter was written and signed by Melanie with the Legendary Pokemon's footprint." The girl held up a letter putting her index finger right below the seal.

Ash rubbed his eyes, stretched his hands and got up, feeling slight discomfort due to his clothes and yawned. "What did it say?"

"Entei told that one of his Pokemon saw you jumping and leaping around, and then jumping a few hundred meters to grab a girl. He said that he had forgotten to tell you that, even with your gifts, you're not a god or messiah, not sure about the latter though."

"Makes sense… a human body has its limits, but how did I recover?"

"The letter came along with a flask which held a tonic, and that tonic was made from the nectar drop of a Vileplume, the pollen puff of a ribombee and a seed of Shaymin's flower he received a few decades ago. So don't expect another one directly from him."

"Well, it's almost 6, we should be getting ready… I feel sorry for Pikachu, he used up all of his power eradicating the two Poison-types of the Team Rocket Admins we faced and captured…"

Cynthia picked up the mouse, nuzzled it and rubbed its head afterwards, then put it on the bed for it to rest as she waved to Ash. "Guess we'll be sticking together for a lil longer.". Then closed the door, going to the shower in her room which was two steps away from Ash's room.

Ash promised to himself that he wouldn't try to become a superhero anytime soon.

 **Outside the Cerulean Gym**

The gym was a humongous dome with an entrance which fitted the infrastructure. As the duo stepped inside, they found a dozen trainers, a few hundred men ogling at a trio who stood, posing at the drooling crowd in the stands. Ash and Cynthia approached the 3 glamorous sisters, with developed and mature bodies showing stimulation. They were ravishing but nowhere near the two friends Ash had gotten used to.

They waved their hands, getting more leers and cheers from the audience while they showed off their bikinis and bodies. Ash and Cynthia approached the 3 with an unchanging face. "You should book a ticket, you know. And is that apprentice looking to apply? You've got quite the looks!"

"We have no intention of joining your charade, we're here simply for the gym badge." Cynthia was completely blunt to the girls while Ash did his best to stop his blush as he saw slick and wet skin, together with tops that didn't hide much of their upper lady parts or their bosom. He also saw something poking out of each of their breasts. He was only a growing 15-year-old in his puberty.

"A badge? This is a show, so please excuse yourselves." The 3 sisters had an arrogant personality as they bathed in fame."

"You, are gym leaders, right? Shouldn't that put a bigger duty than the exhibit you have now? You did choose to become the gym leaders."

"If you really want the badge, then have it." They were about to give the two a gym as they were about to reject, then suddenly

*SPLASH*, a girl, who looked much younger and less mature than the trio while still having a face, looking like the 3 sensational sisters dived from the stands and into the ginormous pool. She also sported a bikini, though less revealing than her elder sisters'. She was in an utter fury. "You, you. You promised me that you would battle trainers properly as a gym leader! I believed you. I did have some suspicions but I didn't know how ignorant my sisters were…" She walked to the podium, with cold and wet footsteps while the spectators were completely shut and intimidated.

"Oh, it's the Runt."

"Yep, the Runt."

"Thought the Runt said that she was going to become the master of water types."

"She definitely did, but look now, she isn't." The 3 sisters chatted among themselves, constantly repeating the Runt to provoke their little sister. The little sister was unfazed. She was so livid, that it reached the limits of anger. With a click of her fingers, the shutters and curtains came down upon the audience, signalling that the show had come to an abrupt end.

"Sooooo… What is it this time? Whips? Tasers? Or perhaps needles? I know, why not all 3? It'll show you to respect people and your job!" The ginger-headed lass radiated a figurative immense red aura, scaring the 3 older women as they hugged each other for life.

"So, I assume, you're the actual gym leader?" It was finally Ash's turn, to break the ice in the air. "We both want to have a battle, can you handle your dispute later." Ash walked up to the girls, coolly, ignoring her previous mood.

"Y-y-yeah… M-M-Misty, h-h-he's r-right…" Never had the trio been so petrified before, they all thanked the boy in their minds.

"Alright… fine, that's my role. You can go first, then the girl. Just let me get changed. You can borrow a seat anywhere you'd like. The field will be water so be prepared. For the other trainer, please follow the three morons to the spectator box up there."

Cynthia, lead by the 3 sisters headed up to the VIP spectator box which had a one-way glass to watch the match or performance that would take place at the pool below. The glass was heavily reinforced to take impacts if an incident happened. It was also incredibly costly to sit in this luxury area.

"Diana, ref please." At Misty's behest, a swimmer came to the referee podium while several floating platforms and tubes rose from the pool.

The referee looked at Ash, the boy realised what she implicated, "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"The 3-on-3 battle between Challenger Ash from Pallet Town and Cerulean Gym Leader Misty for the Cerulean Badge will take place, trainers, send out your first Pokemon!"

"It's time for beauty, Staryu!" Misty lightly kissed her Pokeball and spun her body as she threw her Pokeball into the water.

"Your battle, Ivysaur!" Ash sent his Ivysaur which he didn't use in his first gym battle.

"Battle Begin!"

"Ivysaur, **Razor Leaf**!"

"Staryu, Rapid Spin on the water to create a twister and block them!" The Staryu swirled around in the water and created a Whirlpool which blocked the Razor Leaves completely.

"Ivysaur, use Vine Whip and grab hold of one of the floating tubes, then sling yourself above Staryu and grab it!" Ivysaur used itself as a rock in a sling and launched itself, grabbed Staryu with the Vines and landed on the other side of the field.

It would be impossible to Rapid Spin as Ivysaur was holding it. "Staryu, **Water Gun** towards Ivysaur."

"Counter it with a **Mega Drain** and then smash the starfish into the ceiling and then **leave**!" Ivysaur stunned Staryu as it sucked its strength, stopping its Water Gun, then smashed the poor fish into the ceiling. The word 'leave' was a code word that Ash had invented for Razor Leaf.

Not expecting the Razor Leaf, Staryu suffers from a direct critical hit as the critical hit ratio is heightened for Razor Leaf. It then fell on a platform, knocked out. "Gym Leader, Staryu is knocked out. Bulbasaur wins the battle, Gym Leader Misty, send out your Pokemon."

"You're not just another newbie, well you've met your doom, Starmie!" The evolved form of Staryu appeared in battle, floating above the water surface.

"Ivysaur, use this opportunity, **Bullet Seed**!" Starmie got hit by all 5 of the Bullet Seed rushes but looked completely unaffected.

"Launch it in the air, **Confusion**!" Misty screamed her order like always as Ivysaur smashed into the ceiling

"Rebound using **Vine Whip** on Starmie!" Ivysaur hit Starmie directly with all the momentum, leaving a few scratches, then it came.

"Starmie, **Recover**!" Starmie restored all its health in a single moment

Ash smirked, "If that's how you want to play, **Synthesis**!" Ivysaur restored a lot of its health, though not fully, unlike the starfish.

"Knock it around, defeat it, **Psychic**!" Ivysaur got flung around the stadium and finally landed on a platform, barely managing to stand up.

Ash was about to recall Ivysaur when it made a motion, looked back and grinned. Ash understood Ivysaur was one of the only ones who would be able to do anything about the Recover. " **Toxic**!" The plant Pokemon gave off a toxic orb, which hit the Starmie, poisoning it.

"Finish it, **Confusion**!"

"Ivysaur has been knocked out, Starmie is the winner. Challenger Ash, send out your next Pokemon."

"I haven't battled with you yet, but I have no choice. I choose you, Shinx!"

"An electric type? Still the same, Burst 'em with **Bubble Beam**!"

" **Eerie Impulse** to weaken the attack into nothing!" The eerie wave slowly transformed the high-speed beam into imagination, what was left of the pulse also lowered the Special Attack of the Starmie

" **Rapid Spin** and knock the dog into the water!"

"Use **Quick Attack** to jump to the platform on your right then to the tube, then the one in front of it. After that, lower its speed with **Scary Face**!" As the Starmie chased the Shinx, Shinx outsped Starmie with Quick Attack, then turned the fast star into a slug.

"Come back with **Agility** -" Misty then realised Ash's plan, Starmie fainted to the toxic while Shinx evolved into a Luxio as he defeated a rather higher levelled Pokemon.

"Starmie has fainted to Toxic. Luxio is the winner! Gym Leader, send out your last Pokemon." Swimmer Referee Diana raised her flag and seeing a conflicted face behind her leaders' confident façade.

"Well, it's down to you, Gyarados, wreck them!" A huge Gyarados came out, taking up a lot of space on the gigantic battlefield. Sure Ash had seen many Gyarados, but this one was extraordinarily large.

"You're really lucky that Pikachu isn't active right now, but Luxio will do it." Ash rubbed the middle part of his nose, as he stared at his next challenge in determination.

"Gyarados, **Rain Dance**!" The Gyarados raised the rain, watching the dog, in its ready stance.

"Luxio, **Spark**!" As Luxio was getting close to the Gyarados,

"Gyarados **Dive**!" The Gyarados went in underwater and to Ash's misfortune, Luxio slipped as the Rain Dance made the ground slick. As Luxio fell into the water, the water snake hit the electric dog with its forehead, knocking it to a platform.

"Gyarados, knock it out with **Hydro Pump**." As Gyarados released a charge at Luxio, Luxio was mysteriously discharging, which caused the platform to move as the water surface moved violently. The Hydro Pump missed but Luxio was drained of all its energy.

Ash saw his Pikachu taking in all the voltage. Pikachu knew that Luxio wouldn't be able to hurt the beast so it took Luxio's electricity to recover itself. Luxio also smiled, Electric-type Pokemon could communicate with their electricity so they had planned this a little bit earlier on their own. Ash withdrew Luxio and sent his Pikachu, back again with the bright Blue Volts.

"What just happened-, well Gyarados, **Hydro Pump** on the Pikachu!" The Gyarados began to release a Hydro Pump but the water blast was met with a bolt coming from the rain cloud. "Tch, It's good. Well Gyarados, we have to use our full power. With the blooming blue beauty, Mega-Evolve and use **Hurricane** on the platforms!" The Gyarados sent a few Hurricanes, which blew away most of the foot holds outside the field, one of them also deflected a Thunderbolt from Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use your tail to hop on water, then onto the snake's head!" Pikachu used what was left of any platform, then started using his tail to kick the water and got on top the Mega Pokemon's head.

"Gyarados, surround yourself with **Hurricane** , then **Crunch** Pikachu after diving!"

Ash, instead of being intimidated, saw a perfect opportunity. "Pikachu, use the **Hurricane** to whirl yourself up in the air above Gyarados and the Rain Clouds!" Pikachu used the Hurricane (Something like Natsu using Wendy's Roar if you know) and soon got above the air

Misty was too flabbergasted to what happened, she reacted slowly, Gyarados, Hyper Beam the Pikachu!" The Hyper Beam cleared some clouds, which came back quickly, but in black and stormy colour.

"The last hit, USE THUNDER AND RIDE IT UPON GYARADOS WITH QUICK ATTACKKKK!" Ash screamed with all his might as Pikachu smashed the Mega-Gyarados with a Blue Lightning Meteor. Ash with a rush of victory didn't see the message on the screen of his Pokedex which he would see later, 'Pikachu has learnt Volt Tackle.'

"Gym Leader Misty has lost to Challenger Ash Ketchum because of disqualification of rules… And defeat as all 3 of her Pokemon…"

"I'm speechless, Ash. Your Pikachu is amazing and how you used that Thunder was brilliant. I wasn't allowed to use my Mega-Gyarados unless it was the fight for the seventh or eighth badge! I suppose Diana is speechless was well…"

The 4 girls rushed down to see the youngster. They were astounded by the last attack. "As expected of you, Ash and Pikachu, not to forget Luxio and Ivysaur." Cynthia smiled and fist-bumped his chest. "I won't lose either!"

"I present to you the Cascade Badge. Also, for your valour, I have decided to bestow you with this! A Gyaradosite! I only have 3… and you can have one… you did defeat my Gyarados while only having one Gym Badge! Do you know how big that achievement is? Oh sorry, it's time for the second trainer… Let's have a great battle! Please wait while I get my other team, these 3 Pokemon worked hard."

"Sure, I'm Cynthia from Celestic Town"

"You can follow us up, Ash." The 3 sisters then led Ash up

 **Up in VIP Box (small lime ahead)**

"Ash, by the way… We're sorry about our attitude towards the challengers… and you should also know our names. I'm Violet, and the blonde one is Daisy and the Pink-haired cutie is Lily."

"Your performance completely changed our views on battling, you can request anything from us… but for now please enjoy your reward." Daisy hung down beside Ash, showing her cleavage, all 3 were still in swimsuits

"But before that, you need to change, look, you're soaked from that Rain Dance and all those splashes… We have a changing room right there with a lot of swimming trunks so feel free to use those. Please bring the clothes for drying back here, My Pelipper will use Heat Wave on it in the corridor so it dries much faster. You'll get burnt if you're near it though…" The sweet Lily gave a suggestion

"I would appreciate that but… I don't like to be an exhibitionist so-"

"Don't worry, the glass is one-way and we won't ever tell anyone, you're not naked, you'll be in swimming trunks, we see those every day." The 3 sisters usually shared most of what they had, fame, money and hardships.

Ash went into the changing room. The trunks were all above his knees and stuck to his skin… his manhood would stick out a little so he took a large towel, and put it on his shoulder and wrapped a smaller one around his legs. He took his wet clothes and gave it to Lily's Pelipper. He saw the 3 girls gawk at him for a second then beckoned him to his seat.

"Wow… you're more muscular than we thought, that hoodie sure does hide quite a lot. And why those towels? You won't get sick or anything, this is a fully heated room, we could higher the temperature if you want."

"It's not really that cold, it's just that I don't like to show much, that's why my hoodie hides my body."

"You need to be less modest. Girls don't like aggressive guys but they won't find you attractive unless you show more and be assertive." As Ash explained, Violet stood up and snatched Ash's towels and threw them across the room, causing Ash to put his hands over his crotch.

"Doesn't that feel better, you should let your skin get some air or it won't be healthy like ours." Daisy closened up on Ash from the front, purposefully showing more of her skin and frame. Lily took one of Ash's hand, then rubbed it on her belly, in a cute, yet seductive way.

Ash was getting invigorated in his nether regions and only had one hand to hide the natural reactions that took place in his body. Then it rose further. Ash felt a soft sensation on his neck. He didn't dare look what encroached him… but it was soft and it felt nice. Daisy stepped towards Ash, took his other hand, put it between her mountains.

The three sisters then noticed the huge erection trying to burst out of the tight pair of trunks Ash wore. All 3 of them smirked, Violet started moving her breasts while Lily rubbed his hands all over her bristols. Daisy grinned at Ash and sat on his groin, shaking herself around in a circle.

"Please- uhh... Stop…" All ignored Ash's plea and intensified their actions further until Daisy stood up and the two sisters held both of his hands tightly. They had planned to tease Ash but were taken aback by the size of his boner. They had planned to lock him and teach him quite a lot of things. They cuffed Ash's legs and his hands to the back of the chair.

The sisters all stood in front of Ash, holding and squeezing their chests, trying to arouse him further. Ash closed his eyes, he couldn't believe his eyes. Some of his male classmates talked about adult magazines and such but he hadn't dared to look at one, Giselle would've resented him as she did for the other guys.

They stopped posing as they saw Ash squinting, they went up towards him without him knowing. In a flash, Violet grabbed his trunks of his upper legs to see Ash's manhood rising up and beyond. Ash opened his eyes to see, then was shocked. Could he do anything? The chair was fully supported and was heavy so he couldn't have just pushed it… He could break the cuffs but would they question him… His thought process came to an end as the blondie grabbed his member and stroked it slowly, then wrapped her hand around it, earning a groan from Ash.

He had to stop. Unlike what most males would have done in that situation, he didn't want to be depraved by the 3 women which he had met less than an hour ago. He put strength into his limbs and broke the cuffs on his hands, and then his legs. A crack in space, then everything disappeared, he was in a black void.

Ash saw two dwarf floating creatures, they looked like Pokemon. One was completely pink feline creature with a long tail while the other one looked like a fairy from a fairy tale. It reminded him of a green leaf, with translucent wings. Both had large blue eyes.

"Relax, Hero. We two are mythical legendary Pokemon. Our identities will be revealed in due time." Both Pokemon embraced Ash, calming him with mystical powers. "Once you reached the box, we played a small trick, that was similar to the trials other descendants of the creator gave or will give. This, however, was a test, we had our doubts when you were chosen. This may not be the final trial from us and we may not be the only ones testing you this way. Though none of us will test you too often." Ash still didn't know what was happening, where was he?

"Where you are? Oh don't mind me, the space and time you are in are ours, as so we can read your mind, you must be confused. I simply changed the timeline and the other Pokemon over there was responsible for the illusion. We changed it while entering the room… it did use a lot of the energy I had…" It was the green pixie, her power was changing timelines…

"I made the illusion of the Gym, the battle you had was in your original, so don't worry. The 3 sisters' act was also an illusion but they are capable to pull an act like that. Did you figure it out right? This was to test if you would be taken in by the murder of many greats, temptation. I hope you learnt the lesson, we'll be watching. Both of us will face troubles, which you'll be responsible for dealing with. So we wish you luck, chosen one."

"Farewell Chosen One. The battle of the descendant will take place, you wouldn't want to miss that, would you? Ugh… " The void turned into a wormhole, then into an immensely bright light. The two Pokemon had disappeared completely, he found himself once again in the VIP room

"As-, Ash, ASH!" The boy was pulled back into reality as Lily tugged him back to earth

"Sorry, I spaced out there…"

"Well, the battle has started already! And what are you going to do about the wet clothes you have on?" Daisy, who was sitting on his other side, touched his wet sleeve, then giving a suggestion. "Why not change into some trunk-"

"I think these clothes will be fine for now…"

"Oh is that right, well your choice. We should also introduce ourselves, I am Violet, the oldest of our sisters, Daisy, the blondie, is after me and then Lily, the pinkette is the third sister. We all respect you Ash, after seeing your battle, we decided to change our manners, in taking challenges and otherwise… with of course some convincing from the beauty down there with the Shellos. We owe you so much, you can ask us for anything, body or help.

"Hah-ha-h… Thanks for the offer."

 **Down at the Arena**

Cynthia had already taken down Misty's Staryu and had almost finished her Horsea with her Shellos. Though Shellos had taken considerable damage from both Pokemon, it kept standing while Horsea was covered in mud, unable to open its eyes. Misty told the seahorse to dive underwater to remove the mud, which took some time of bathing to remove as it was stickier than normal mud.

In that time frame, Cynthia retrieved Shellos and sent out Budew, and set a Growth. "Budsey, take it out with a **Mega Drain**!" And with that, Horsea had been knocked out. The referee stated the transition and Misty sent out a Seaking.

"Seaking, break it with **Horn Drill**!" Seaking rose up in the air and struck down upon Budew

"Use **Bullet Seed** on the ground to knock yourself up!" As Seaking approached the bud Pokemon, Budew, or nicknamed by Cynthia, Budsey used the reaction by Bullet Seed to dodge Seaking, Seaking scarily showed its physical power by shattering the platform Budew was standing on. Budew landed on Seaking as it had nowhere else to land but the water, which would be its death wish

"Behold the strength of my Seaking! **Dive**!" Seaking descended with Budew latched on to it

"Trap it there with **Grass Knot** , then **Stun Spore**!" Budew ensnared the fish while paralysing it, causing it to be completely helpless to the smaller Pokemon it was losing to. "Escape to the other platform with **Nature Power's Surf** , then finish it off with **Energy Ball**." Budew jumped off the fish, riding the wave that it had created. It shot a green ball.

"Counter it with **Water Pulse** , quickly!" In desperation, Seaking shot a ball of water against the ball of leafy energy and got dominated, leading to the challenger's victory.

"Seaking has been knocked out! The victory goes to Cynthia from Celestic Town!" Misty presented the girl with a Cascade badge but no Gyaradosite. She complimented, congratulated and winked to Cynthia who hadn't understood why she did… she would realise this in the coming time, albeit not soon…

A man with tanned skinned entered the Gym, his intuition was correct, the girl he was looking for was in the Pokemon Gym, with her second gym badge conquered, well expected. "Geez, where did you disappear to? Oh, hello, Miss Waterflowers." He greeted the 4 sisters, then walked over to the trainer he was travelling with, not noticing the other familiar face who too, had defeated him effortlessly.

"If it isn't the Pewter Gym Leader Brock, what business could you have in the Cerulean Gym?" Misty went up to the gym leader faced up, high and mighty. "Do you want revenge after the time I defeated you for the runt title, Squinty"

"Don't make such jokes, you'll always be a runt, and our battle never concluded. I would like to finish it but I have more important businesses to uphold."

"Why could you never be as decent as your mother, disgusting pervert!" As the two were quarrelling, the two challengers were already making their way to the exit with the 3 older siblings. Brock, noticing the absence of a few presences, ran to the other troupe, while Misty went back to heal her Pokemon and her tiredness.

Brock put his hand on Ash's shoulder, tried to twist Ash as he failed, Ash naturally looked back to the gym leader with a slightly annoyed face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, of course, I came for the Cascade Badge, so why are you-" Ash replied to him, taking his hand off his shoulder as the other four turned.

"Oh… sorry. Dear Cynthia, why did you run off at Mount Moon, I looked around for you until I came to Cerulean, seeing you defeat the Gym Leader with quite ease." Brock was oblivious to the 3 glares sent by the sensational sisters, all four sisters had personally shipped Ash and Cynthia. The trio had embedded Cynthia's blush to their mind when they asked her a risque question about the other challenger.

"Well, quite a few things happened and I found an even shorter shortcut with him." Brock frowned deeply for a fraction of a second, then put on his poker face back again.

"Is that so… well, there is a really foggy forest on the way to Vermillion City so I could guide you…" Brock was far beyond infatuated with the girl. He would probably give up his dreams if he could marry her, but he wasn't going to abandon it for nothing in return.

"Alright, as long as you'll go along with Ash. We two will meet you there tomorrow, after Lunch. Us two have a mission, which I'm afraid you may not be able to join." Cynthia, to the surprise of the two males, had brushed Brock off, crushing his spirit.

"A-a-Alright. Where will you be going, exactly?" He didn't like to do it but he had to do it. He would stalk the two, in case they did something betraying his expectations. Little did he know, there was another group doing the same, and both would fail.

"We'll be going somewhere near the Rock Tunnel… so see ya later." The Waterflowers bade the duo farewell while Brock left for a Hotel, as he was a Gym Leader with a considerable reputation.

 **In A Restaurant, In Cerulean City**

"You're going to run my pay dry…" Ash and Cynthia were sitting in a high-class gourmet restaurant, of the girl's picking. Cerulean had a few first-rate restaurants serving seafood and other delicacies, which made a fantastic attraction. She knew how much Ash got paid and wasn't going to leave it alone with him.

"Oh come on, it's only about 20,000 Pokedollars, you still have way more than enough money to buy Pokeballs. The food here is really nice."

"Only around 20,00? It's more than 30,000! Do you know how many Sitrus Berries I can buy with that… sigh… I don't care, go ahead order as much as you want."

"Really, ok then, thanks, Ashy" Ash, didn't mean what he said and Cynthia had known it but took it literally,

"Wha-!"

"Relax, I'm just joking… This food is really good but they give you in such small portions, I have to order this much to fill my stomach, you should also cook sometime, I want to taste it."

"You should learn to savour the food. We will have to cook by ourselves one day, seeing as how much you're spending right now." Ash slowly ate his food, unlike the blonde, who gulped down everything after chewing.

"Well, it's not gonna be me, or you'll see a pack of Absols." Absols showed up whenever disasters approached, signalling that her cooking was a complete monstrosity. Their relationship was getting much better as they stayed together, though they didn't have the spark that would further it into something special. When Cynthia finished eating, Ash paid the bill and left to the north of Cerulean City

 **Route after Nugget Bridge ~2:30**

The duo was travelling in a small and lit forest, they continued on the path signalled by their Pokegears until they saw an unmapped building, or rather a circus. There were voices of heavy equipment being operated. The two youngsters went up to the entrance and saw a large sign, stating 2 values, identifiable as wins and losses. But of whom?

"Challengers… I presume, 2! Perfect, I'll finally get my 100 win streak!" A green boy swung to them right outside the entrance on a rope designed and placed to do just that. "This is A.J.'s gym, challengers, are you ready to be fodder for my face? I shall allow you to heal your Pokemon here, then lose to the leader here!"

"Umm, this gym here isn't really certified by the Pokemon League, is this really a Gym?" Cynthia checked her map and the gym list in her Pokegear. The map showed a regular forest while the registry of gyms mentioned naught of the name A.J.

"Hmm? Oh, those gyms are for losers-"

"You want to know what a loser is? A person who calls on other people as losers and loses himself." Ash made a snarky statement which caused the other guy to lose temper, who then tried to push him down in a show of dominance. But to no avail, of course.

"Ugh, men. Why do they always want to show supremacy and control, seriously, who likes those kinds of Alpha Males, they're just a bunch of drunk imbeciles with almost no redeeming qualities whatsoever." Cynthia deliberately put hefty amounts of intonation into her remark, causing the green-haired male to back off towards the entrance of the gym.

"Fine, I'd like to defeat this 'Undefeatable' gym you have here. Surely you wouldn't reject the challenge would you?" Ash tugged Cynthia, who had no reaction, it was going to be wasting more precious time catching Pokemon. The battle wasn't going to be more than 3 minutes anyway.

"Do it fast." Ash, turned his head slightly to Cynthia's reply, just enough to show the edge of his lip raised. As they got to the Gym, they saw Pokemon lifting dumbbells and weights. Some were running on treadmills, swimming or flying. It was as if they were practising for a Pokemon Triathlon or the Pokeathlon. Which were in Hoenn and Johto respectively.

As they got onto the field, A.J. called a Sandshrew while Ash sent a Mankey that he had for rock types and for evolving. The battle didn't last long, Mankey easily evaded two slow fissures while Bulking Up twice, receiving barely an effect from Sandshrew's Scratch. It tanked 3 more Scratches with one more defense boost everytime Sandshrew attacked. Ash told Mankey to put on a Substitute, then Focus Punch, which led the Sandshrew unable to battle.

A.J. sent his final and second Pokemon, a Butterfree. It could spell trouble with a Flying-type move or with a Confusion attack but the hit only phased the Substitute, causing it to break while Mankey demolished Butterfree with a severely powered-up, quad-super-effective Rock Tomb. A.J. crouched to the ground in defeat, he got completely wiped out by one trainer's one Mankey… or now, a Primeape. The Primeape took Ash's hat, playing around with it. It gave it back as the Duo set back out on their mission to catch 'em all after listening to a plea by the opposing trainer which told them that he was going to change his ways to of that of a righteous trainer.

 **Kanto Route 25 Rest Pokemon Center ~3:00P.M.**

As the 2 trainers walked into the Pokemon Center, they saw a crowd clustering around a trainer who had 2 Alolan Pokemon, a Midnight Lycanroc and an Incineroar standing as some kind of bodyguards. Perhaps, he was a celebrity?

The trainer wasn't short but neither tall. He had a 'more than adequate' muscled physique. He was wearing a black vest over a white tank and the red pants he wore added to the intimidation value he leaked out. The most subduing feature he held had to be his long hairstyle. People who saw him would wonder how he made his hair on his forehead like an X. Or rather a cross, perfect for his 'cross' atmosphere.

After glancing at him for a few seconds, the two trainers set off for the nurse. They overheard some shady stuff exuding out of the kid's mouth. He had answered a question asked by one his fans: "I left that Charmander, too weak for the likes of me."

"Another trainer who only consider the Pokemon's strength… Well, that Charmander is better in a Professor's lab than his disrespectful hands. There is a small forest at Route 9 leading on to Route 10 where the Rock Tunnel is located. There is an almost untraversable hill blocking the path so it would be faster to walk around it through the forest." Cynthia was reading from the map she held in her almighty Pokegear.

"That part is unnecessary, we can go across it with my power."

"Won't it be a heavy burden, like what happened this morning?"

"It'll be fine, I'll be going in small leaps. Plus, the hills are pretty small, it'll take less than a minute."

"Oh, alright, just don't stress yourself too much." The two then collected their Pokemon from the Nurse and then set off for rock tunnel.

 **Route 10 ~ 4:00 PM**

Ash carried Cynthia over the hill in less than half of a minute, saving a general hour. They crossed Route 9, crossed the grassy plain of Route 10. They kept going until they fell into a pitfall. Brock was too far behind and knew he wasn't going to catch up to them. He didn't know where the two disappeared after the large rock, so he went back to the PokeCenter.

Ash saw a group of Squirtles above him at the pitfall, wearing sunglasses and aviators. They all laughed as a group, they walked away, not noticing that the people he trapped were right behind them. Unluckily to Ash and Cynthia, the two Squirtles heard a Motor-Bike engine approaching them. They all ran away into the nearby river.

"You kiddos! Where are the Squirtles?!" Officer Jenny shouted over the loud roaring of her ride.

"If you intend to catch them, you oughta do something about your bike. They ran off into that river."

Jenny blushed, embarrassed at her blunder. "Oh… yes. Well, if you ever find them, please contact me immediately. Also, please don't hurt them. They are a bunch of hooligans, pranking everyone that comes here. The local folk in the nearby village are fed up of their repetitive deeds but all of them are aware that those Squirtles had been left behind and abandoned by their trainers. We all feel sorry for them…"

"I guess they don't really trust humans after what happened to them." Cynthia nudged Ash to snap him out of his rage after he had heard what happened to the Squirtles. They then went back on their way to Rock Tunnel… only if life was so sweet.

As they walked along the river, a huge boulder erupted from the river, revealing a Gyarados chasing a few Squirtles. Ash had pushed the boulder back into the river, after ascertaining that no Pokemon were in the river, so other people could use the route again.

Soon after, they saw Glooms and Vileplumes releasing scents and spores, trying to retaliate against the mischief of the Squirtles. Fearow and Rufflet defogged the area so the scent disappeared.

Later, they found the Squirtles spinning their shells on ice as the angry Lapras released Ice Beams. After the anger of the Blue Sea Monsters was suppressed, the trainers and their Pokemon smashed the ice.

When they thought that they were close to the Pokemon Center of Route 10, they saw multiple Onix and Machokes dropping several large rocks down at the mischief makers, The rocks weren't too big to block the way of crossing people and the inhabitant Pokemon but did cause some annoyance.

It was almost dusk at 6:30 (18:30), but it wasn't the end of their troubles. With the nearby town in sight, they started jogging towards the civilisation but then, with a swish, an enormous wave had washed both of them away. They landed on a spot further down the river, somewhat close to the Abandoned Cerulean Power Plant, as depicted in their GPS PokeGears.

Ash slowly sat up to see a massive thunderstorm, a lying Cynthia and a swimming Pikachu. Ash dove into the water, swimming towards the yellow Pokemon. A few white tentacle then came into view, Pikachu hadn't noticed it but Ash saw the abnormally gigantic Tentacruel in right behind the little mouse Pokemon. It had a yellow-orange aura glowing around it, just like the Fearow he saw on Route 1. To Ash's horror, the Tentacruel threw one of its enormous tentacles onto Pikachu, knocking it with high speeds. Ash used his strength to push the water behind him, accelerating him to grab Pikachu as he crash-landed onto a rock.

Ash leapt, dodging a Sludge Bomb aimed at him, he then vaulted himself over to proper land, meters away from the female who, with some intuitive thinking had made a sand trap for the monster with her Gible. As Ash got to Cynthia, Tentacruel shot a Sludge Wave which was blocked by the whirlpool in the sand. Then,

A colossal lightning bolt came down on the Totem Pokemon, shocking and frying it. It was another huge dog, this time, a yellow and slimmer one. With the pictures Professor Oak had held, it was no doubt the legendary Thunder Pokemon, Raikou. The Pokemon lowered down, waiting for the hero and his Pokemon, but a little surprised to see the first one was a lass with a barely recognisable heroic presence compared to the one flaring around Ash.

As soon as the trainers were seated, Raikou, with speed that could only be rivalled with a select few, dashed to the Power Plant in an unknown hurry. When they entered the Power Plant, they were greeted by groups of electrical Pokemon rushing towards Raikou in haste.

" _I am Raikou, the one who summons the thunder. Entei told me about you, Ash. This case is urgent, your Pikachu was struck by a poisonous tentacle of that Totem Pokemon, unfortunately, it is unable to consume any berries or concoctions right now so it will need some human-made Full Restores. It has also discharged quite a lot of energy so I'll have to supply it with electricity. We'll talk later so please get going, there is a town to the north, I have a tonic so use what Entei gave you, what are you waiting for? GO!_ " The legendary dog Pokemon then started sending a bolt of electricity, filling it, recharging it slowly while trying to not shock it.

Electric legendaries didn't have the longest of tempers, as Entei mentioned when Cynthia interrupted the legendary beast. "Sure, I'll be right back!" Ash, without waiting for any sort of answer, galloped to the north, and in a few jumps, he was atop the Rock Tunnel, looking down at the town right below him. He then jumped behind the Pokemart, circled and entered it.

As he approached the counter, he was going to ask the clerk but to his surprise, he was pointed by 4 guns. "Who in hell are ya? Arrest yourself Team Rocket Member!" Ash had no escape unless he tore through the roof, which would cause some controversy about him and he wouldn't be able to get the precious medicine for his best friend. He raised his hands as the gunmen walked closer.

"I'm not a Team Rocket-"

"Keep it on him. Well, well, well, if it ain't the one and only Ashy." Ash recognised that snarky and annoying voice, it belonged to the one individual who possibly had a grudge against him.

"Oh, if it isn't Gary. What could you be doing here?"

Gary made a gesture, causing the men to close up on Ash. "You know, I've always hated you, whenever I could ask Giselle out or do her a favour, it was always 'Ash' that came out of her mouth. Well, reaching here, expected of you."

"I'm in a hurry Gary, please not now." Ash waved his hands, that were in the air

"What? Chicken-" Officer Jenny smashed open the door which caused everyone to drop their revolvers and rifles, stand upright, facing towards her.

"What are you lot doing to an innocent teenager? He's Ash, I met him at Route 10, also, I need some Potions, I saw injured Pokemon to the south." Jenny went to the counter, seeing a freaked out clerk

"One of my Pokemon is also injured, I need a few Full Restores, his life may be in danger!" Ash followed up with a piercing voice, causing everyone to focus his attention on him.

"Where is it right now? You need to bring it to the Pokemon Center!"

"It's to the south, the trainer I was travelling with is taking care of it while performing First-Aid, here, I have the money." Ash presented 15,000 Pokedollars for 6 Full Restores while Officer Jenny got her potions for free because of her occupation.

"Ash, you can go along on my motorcycle if you want, 4 of the Squirtle Squad Pokemon approached me a little while ago with a drawing of an injured Squirtle accompanied by their boss." Jenny gave her offer to Ash but was swiftly rejected.

"A motorcycle can't really go where they were, if I encounter the Squirtles, I'll give a call." Ash went behind the PokeMart after seeing that the motorcycle exited town. Ash leapt over the part of Rock Tunnel that was blocking the path for a direct visit to the Power Plant. He grabbed the two stranded Squirtles and ran with full power back to the Power Plant.

 **Power Plant (After Ash leaves, before he comes back half an hour later) ~7:30(19:30)**

"And there he goes… again. No self-restraint." As Ash left the Power Plant, Cynthia said a few words to nobody in particular, maybe herself.

" _I do have to be strict sometimes, unlike all the others_ " Raikou wasn't aware that Cynthia could understand Pokemon

"But is screaming like that the only way, Lord Raikou?" Raikou was bewildered, only two people in his Power Plant could understand Pokemon, well, there were only two, to begin with.

" _You can understand me_?"

"Oh sure I can, Lord Entei gave me the gift. He also said I might have been a hero's descendant but not one directly. I'm Cynthia." Cynthia as answered proudly as the curious legendary dog asked.

" _That bulldog… Well, you certainly do have the genes of a hero, did he just give it away_?"

"Not really, he issued a battle as a trial, between me and Ash, that hero. Ash won but Entei gave both of us gifts, the talking one for me and his special one for Ash."

" _Entei is forgiving and warm but he isn't one that would give away any of his possessions without proper reasoning. Oh, come here you two_!" Raikou called, and as he did, two humans came from behind a large generator. Both had similar faces, the same blonde hair. Their physiques were pretty similar too. They could be indicated as siblings, which upon introduction, they were brother and sister.

The tall and slim male wore a blue jacket, a black t-shirt and jeans which weren't loose or tight. His hair was roughly cut with two neck-long bangs. "My name is Volkner…" He sounded and looked around 18 to 20.

The girl was a slender beauty. Unlike the idolic beauty of Giselle or marvellous one of Cynthia, this one looked like a supermodel but not older than 15 or 16. She wore a special outfit with thick wires like an Electivire's coming out from her headphones, resting on her shortish yellow hair. On top, she wore some kind of black skin tight vest but with two precise cuts in a V-Shape, below her tightly wrapped breast region and the area around her belly button. Above that, she wore a yellow vest which covered her sides, abdomen and her back. Her legs were tightly wrapped in suffocatingly tight leggings. Her thighs did have some volume, making her look sexier. "I'm Elesa…"

" _You two! Why do you always speak so quietly_?"

"Uncle… there's usually no-one to talk to…" Raikou sighed, mentally facepalming himself as Volkner remarked in his monotone.

"So… how did you guys arrive here and what exactly is your relationship? If I could ask, that is."

"We don't really mind." Volkner authorised for Elesa, who also held her expressionless face.

" _These 2 are children of 2 trainers who helped me quite a long while ago, their names were Kris and Gold. Both of them rescued me if they hadn't then I would've fallen into the hands of Team Rocket. Raising them was the least I could've done for them after they passed away. Gold was a former champion of Johto while Kris was his wife. There was also another trainer called Vincent who helped the couple a little_."

"Our parents went to Sinnoh, that's the last time we saw them. Raikou has been our parent ever since" Elesa, continued in a less monotonous voice than that of her brother while giving Cynthia a cooled drink from a Rotom-Freeze

" _They went to the former Pokemon League of Sinnoh, is what Ho-oh told me… But ever since that day, they, along with a few other trainers disappeared from the face of the Earth. Both of these kids were small at that time._ "

Cynthia widened her eyes while accidentally sucking the drink from her straw, causing her to choke a little. "Wai-"*-cough, cough-* "Your parents also disappeared when going to the Pokemon League?"

Both the siblings raised their eyebrows while showing a somewhat shocked expression at the girl's questions. "Hmm? Yours too?"

"Well, not my parents but my Grandfather, he was the champion of Sinnoh at the time."

Raikou immediately remembered the Champion of Sinnoh before the current one… He too was a hero. Though his power was nothing compared to the gigantic storm Ash emanated. " _Why don't we heal your Pokemon first, you can get acquainted with the Pokemon and those two. Our hero should be arriving shortly, I can already feel the heroic pressure from here._ "

"Out of curiosity, can I ask a question?"

" _What is it, Cynthia?_ "

"What is the heroic presence or pressure or aura that you mentioned?"

" _Oh. It's the presence of heroism. It's like an aura that only we, those created from another Legendary, the Almighty can see, except the ones created from Mew. Every person has it but is too tiny to be taken to notice. The more heroic a person is, the bigger the presence is. The presence of a regular person is silverish gold while those like you, a descendant of a hero is a pure gold colour. For chosen heroes, the Presence is generally larger by an immense margin. Your one isn't quite as large as a chosen hero but is only so much smaller than a hero_." After Raikou took a breath,

"How is the size determined?"

" _Usually, the more heroic deeds a person has accomplished, the bigger it is but that applies only to regular people. Gold's one was half normal and half hero, which meant someone who had most of the qualities but quite not enough for being chosen. Kris' one was a normal person's and was quite big the second time I met with the couple. Both of their children seem to have received their father's presence. The more gold the colour is, the purer their heroic presence is, and the slower it takes for the person to increase their presence. Close physical contact or contact in special areas with other people, such as the mouth, also transfer some presence at a time. Your Aura might be half a meter, which is abnormal for a mere descendant while Ash's one is about a hundred meters._ " Raikou sat down, while still supplying Pikachu

"Thank you for the info, Lord Raikou. I'll convey it to Ash later." Cynthia, then thought about what Raikou told her, and about her lips meeting with Ash, that morning

" _My pleasure_." Raikou gave a smile, satisfied with himself.

With a leap, Ash entered the building, carrying the 2 Squirtles. He presented them and all 6 of the full restores to Raikou, who then gave it to the Electric-type Pokemon tending the 3 Pokemon. The Squirtles were lightly struck by the Totem-Tentacruel's Poison Sting as they had large needles on their feet.

"So you're Ash?" The siblings asked Ash

"Yes, I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." After giving each other introductions, all four people sat down for Dinner, which was served from a Rotom-Heat. Most of the Pokemon in the Power Plant were Electric-type but not all. There were a few Bunnelby and other Pokemon, consisting of mostly ground and steel Pokemon. The Abandoned Plant was Raikou's version of Entei's hidden grove

After filling their stomachs, Ash returned to Raikou and Pikachu who wasn't fully recovered but was still pretty healthy. The 2 Squirtles were also healthy and well. The Boss Squirtle came to Ash, tugged his jeans, and made a motion, to which Ash kneeled in reply. "What is it Squirtle?"

The Squirtle was astonished for a second, " _I can't thank you enough, we would've been Jellyfish Food if it wasn't for you. I'm not high-levelled so I don't think I can go in your party…_ "

"I don't care if you're weak, any Pokemon is welcome on my team!"

" _Really?! I'll serve you in any way you want me… just please don't abandon me._ "

"I would never do that to a Pokemon, don't worry." With that, Ash caught his Squirtle. He then let Squirtle out of his Pokeball and pet it.

" _If possible… can you bring that Squirtle back to out Squirtle Squad? I also need to bid farewell to them…_ "

Ash stood up, towards Raikou, "Raikou, is it possible for you to take in 4 other Squirtles like that one there?"

Raikou smirked at the intention of the young hero. " _Sure, as expected of you. My Pokemon will find them, don't worry._ "

A Magnemite rushed into the Power Plant, discharging small shocks of electricity, usually known as how some Electric-type sweat. " _Lord Raikou, it's bad. In the morning, I saw a Charmander on a rock, it belonged to a trainer. When I was coming back, I saw it lying in the same position. It refused to go with me, whatever I said. The flame on its tail was also shrinking, but now the thunderstorm that was here is moving towards it!_ "

Raikou stood up, " _Assemble a rescue team-_ "

Ash came up to Raikou, "I'll rescue the Charmander, I may know who the trainer might have been." Raikou didn't like getting interrupted but he saw Ash's Heroic Presence swirling into a storm while his eyes flamed in determination.

"Could it have been that crossed-hair trainer's Charmander? By abandon… he couldn't have meant literally instead of sending it to a storage facility, could he?"

" _Alright, but make sure you come back with it alive_!" With Raikou's permission, they took their lighter bags and set off for the location Magnemite had told them with Cynthia in Ash's arm and Pikachu in his bag.

Cynthia was already used to being the male's arm but still had to wear goggles which she left in the Power Plant for the sake of speed, so she had to close her eyes. Ash leapt ten trees with one leap, his raincoat was soaking wet on the outside with the rain from the thunderstorm. Pikachu was controlling the thunder to not strike anywhere near them or in the forest.

Soon they saw a Charmander, blacked out with a tiny fire in a small opening of the forest. Cynthia took her and Ash's raincoat off to cover Charmander while Ash took a towel and wrapped it around Charmander to give it heat. Both of them were soaked as they ran and carried Charmander. Ash couldn't use his powers as the cold wind could harm Charmander, instead of giving it oxygen.

While panting, both of the humans ran, as fast as they could synchronise. If one was going to trip, the other gave a hand and pulled the falling one. One time, both tripped, but still managed to keep Charmander away from the rain. They felt heavy with water consuming their wears. Even Ash's Waterproof bag was a little damp from the inside.

They slid against a small ledge and fell into a puddle but regained their momentum shortly. After half an hour of running and jogging, they were filthy and tired but the life of the lizard kept them going. Everything was going as it was until they fell into a crevice. Ash embraced Charmander and Cynthia after getting beneath them, took the fall into the hard surface. The two slugged over to some flat land in the dry cave in front of them. They panted and panted, then smiled shortly.

Inside the cave, was a pool of water, or rather a hot spring. Both of them were covered in filth and silt. "S-s… so we finally… made… it…" Cynthia broke the ice, wheezing to gain some air

"Y-yeah… we did…" After relaxing for a few seconds, they sent all the Pokemon they had on them, which after seeing Charmander, hugged it, for body heat. They had instinctively known what to do after seeing the lizard shivering. "You're filthy."

"And so are you… well, there is an open bath right there." Cynthia pointed at the bath

"We should get bathed… and also wash our clothes…"

"Let's enter then…" Cynthia made a suggestion which made ash redden

"W-wait… together!?" Cynthia also blushed at him… stuttering

"W-well… If you're not directly behind me with your b-back, I can't trust you to not peek at me!" Cynthia had turned into a deep crimson,

They first washed their clothes while in their under T-shirts and shorts/leggings. They then, looking away from each other, changed into nothing but towels, with their backs touching each other. They had already used the water to clean off the mud and were regulating their body temperature in the relaxing spring.

Cynthia told Ash all about what Raikou told her, then chatted away, closening their bond. Because of 'ethical' reasons, Cynthia went ahead first and changed, with Ash following after. The Cave was still somewhat cold.

"Eee-eek" Cynthia jolted as a thunder vibrated through the cave

"Don't tell me you're afraid of thunder?"

"N-not r-really…"

"You look so scared right now." Ash giggled, the girl had to have a weakness somewhere

"I-it's only in some thunderstorms… When I was a toddler, I experienced a trauma… which I recovered long ago but I'm still quite afraid of such things, even now." Ash brushed her hand, trying to calm her down.

"Nn." Cynthia blushed, she also recalled Raikou's words about the contact and presence, about her mouth-to-mouth with Ash

With the cold feeling, both of them had lied down on a thin blanket, which got rid of some of the rough ground but only some. The blanket wasn't big so they squeezed back to back. To their surprise, all of the Pokemon grouped and surrounded them. After being given such warmth, they had a peaceful sleep in a dark thunderous night.

 **And that's it! Long hiatus… I apologise, I think weekly uploads it will be (No Promises) as I come home late from school. I also found something I hate more than catching Politoed, it's called NTR (Netorare) and has plagued all Manhwas.**

 **Rayshipping this chapter, as well as introduction to possible future harem candidate (not decided)**

 **I'm also generally more tired each day as I only get 5-7 hours sleep a day while going to school for 10 hours, the Chinese New Year Holidays will come on 14th February, which then, I'll upload a small marathon. There will be two or maybe more if I don't die before the CNY holidays.**

 **Ash will mostly be the guy getting most of the good stuff, but there will be some other 'good' guys instead of just our lord and saviour Ash getting some positive stuff. Most likely will be a trap. Typical.**

 **See you next time.**

.


End file.
